I m not Uchiha Sasuke My name is Izuna
by Sigyn Nigtmare
Summary: How would things have been if Sasuke was not Madara's reincarnation, but his little brother's, Izuna? What if, by some kind of cosmic mistake, he could remember his previous life? How much would Naruto's plot change if instead of an ignorant child, Sasuke was a war veteran and a great political leader? Well if you want to know how to enter and find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Waking Up.**

The first two years of his life Sasuke was a pretty ordinary baby. A pretty cute infant with his plump cheeks and easy laugh. Pale skin, black obsidian eyes and black hair, Uchiha features that combined with the delicate features inherited from his mother made him simply adorable.

However, that was all that was remarkable about him. His appearance.

Sasuke was not a genius like Itachi. And that was fine, his brother was happy that he was not a prodigy because this meant he could enjoy a normal childhood.

For two years, Sasuke enjoyed being pampered by his parents; to hear his mother sing, to learn new words from his father, to play and laugh with his Itachi-nii.

Everything was fine until his brother took him to the park to play for a while. As always, he was being charged, despite knowing how to walk, because he liked to be spoiled and Itachi was unable to deny him anything.

It was not the first time he left home. His mother took him with her when she went to the market, to the doctor or they visited one of his many relatives and Itachi had taken him countless times for a walk.

He had seen the monument many times. He should have noticed before, but being honest the faces carved in the stone were crude interpretations and they really did not look anything like the people they represented.

On the other hand, he was a baby. He had problems paying attention to that kind of detail and his concentration went from one thing to another with great ease.

In short, it was not his fault.

Sasuke probably would have enjoyed a couple of years more in blessed ignorance if it was not because Itachi liked to share his wisdom through stories –His brother was an amazing narrator, his voice was pleasant to the ear and he could paint images with his words, Sasuke loved what that he called "story time"– and would have decided it was a good idea to talk about the Hokages.

Which, let me tell you, it was not.

As soon as he heard the name "Tobirama" a number of memories swirled in his mind, producing him a headache. They were images that did not make sense to him, but they opened a door that should have been closed.

At that time neither of the two brothers would know why Sasuke burst into tears and stirred with strength until the quiet and melodic voice of his brother cooed and fell asleep.

When he woke up, at midnight, in his room, inside his crib, surrounded by his toys and with a green stuffed dinosaur that Itachi's had given him as birthday present –And god, he loved that toy!– things had changed.

His mind had adjusted to all the knowledge that those memories had and his soul connected with a part of him that was asleep.

When Sasuke opened his eyes he realized that he was no longer Sasuke. That never had been.

He remembered that his name was Izuna Uchiha

He remembered his true family. And at the same time he understood that his parents were not his parents and that his brother was not his brother.

He remembered having _died._

He remembered being _killed_ by _Tobirama_.

Before that he could only think was: **_Well this sucks_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adjusting Perceptions.**

Izuna was getting really frustrated. He had had all night –well, more like six or seven hours since he had woken up until Mikoto came to look for him– to think things through and he had come to the conclusion that his first thought has been adequate.

This of reincarnation sucked.

Once past the shock of finding himself as a baby and going through the fact that he remembered giving his eyes to his brother, before dying, he had concluded that he had reincarnated. And _thanks to the gods_ that he had been born Uchiha once more, because if he had been born within another clan, like the Senju –forbid the tough!– he would have committed suicide in that same place and time.

However, that was the only thing that could be rescued from his situation as there were so many things wrong that I did not even know how to start.

For one, he was a _baby._

Yes, physically he was a two-year-old boy. And if that was not bad enough, ´Sasuke´ was a spoiled brat that the only exercise he did was play. Yes, _play_. Where had been left the basic katas of taijutsu of the clan? And the conditioning to create stamina? And the exercises to learn to control your chakra? How was he supposed to grow and became an able shinobi if he wasn't being educated in the basic arts of the clan?

In second, but in relation to reasons above.

Everything he had gotten from blood and sweat was gone!

His sharingan, his ability as a sensor, his mastery in the art of the sword, his perfect handling of the elements Fire, Air, and Thunder; everything was gone. "Thunder not Izuna" was not going to return. Not even if he trained to death as it was very unlikely that he shared an elemental affinity with Sasuke beyond the characteristic fire of the Uchiha.

But worst of all was that he was surrounded by impostors who pretend to be his family.

Mikoto Uchiha was a beautifully gentle and motherly woman, she called herself Okaa-san. She was not; His mother had been a fierce, but beautiful warrior, Uchiha Naomi, nee, Uzumaki. Hence his affinity to the air, thanks to the sky that was the only thing he had inherited from her. –Do not misunderstand him, he deeply loved his mother, but it would have been terrible to inherit his fire-red hair like his little sister Suzune or that horrid tic talk like his brother Deisuke.

Naomi had been a great mother and Mikoto could never replace her.

Fugaku Uchiha was not his Otou-san. Even if they were very similar in personality. Which instead of helping Fugaku, it harmed him, because by the time of his death Izuna had hated Tajima Uchiha. And that had not changed now that he was a baby.

Tajima had not been a great father. What's more, he had been the kind of father who sees his children as weapons, but it was fine. That was usual in the war era.

He had not loved his children and they had not loved him either.

However, Tajima and his way of educating was the reason why he had managed to survive on the battlefield even when his brothers did not. He was the one who had led him to become strong and who had taught him what it means to be an Uchiha.

For all that, Tajima Uchiha was his father and Fugaku could never take his place.

And finally, there was Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi was the one who distrusted and resented the most. How dare he try to take his Madara-nii's place? That was blasphemy! There was no one – _no one_ – who could take his place in the heart of Izuna.

For that reason, Izuna saw with suspicion the six-year-old boy who moved a stuffed dinosaur trying to make him laugh. Sasuke had always been an easy laugh and don't get a reaction from him was apparently stressing and worrying the older raven.

At any other time he would have felt bad, after all, he had always had a weakness for children and would surely have laughed and gurgled happily for the other. But at the moment, the least he wanted was to be near the blasphemer.

Unfortunately, he did not have another choice because Itachi was very stubborn and so Izuna had found that there was nothing he could do. His current form limited his movements, so trying to escape turned out to be stupid and unsuccessful because he was caught in seconds and making a tantrum did not work either because instead of frightening Itachi it seemed to increase his desire to be close and carry him.

So he was content to sit down and throw bad looks at the other boy, with his little arms crossed and the irritation very clear in his eyes, a scowl adorning his features.

They had been almost two hours doing this, at some point Itachi was going to tire and was going to leave him alone. Izuna was a patient –and stubborn– person, so he could wait. He was not going to lose against the usurper.

"Oh, come to Otouto. What do I need to do to make you smile?"

 _Leave me alone._ The scathing answer came to his mind instantly, but he did not say it out loud. Mainly because Itachi had tried everything he could think of to improve his mood since they finished breakfast (Two hours ago) and had even skipped the academy just to be with him, which would surely put him in trouble with both his parents and his teachers and so Izuna had to recognize the effort. But above all, because he had an expression of misery that could break anyone's heart. It was really affecting him not being able to make him laugh.

Maybe if he laughed...

No. No. That would accept defeat and Uchiha Izuna cannot afford to lose against a child. Out of respect for Madara-nii, he could not accept the other black-haired boy as his brother.

But…

 _But he looks at me in the same way that Madara-nii used to. As if I was the most important thing in the world ... as if I was his entire world._

That conclusion made him bite his lower lip in indecision. Izuna had had four brothers and a little sister. He had loved them all in the same way, absolutely and unconditionally.

The war had taken four of them. The Senju had snatched his sister Suzune and his mother from this earth. And so Madara-nii had become the only thing he had left, in no time his only remaining brother became without a doubt the person he loved the most and his happiness became much more important than anything else.

For this reason he did not use his Mangekyo Sharingan to kill Tobirama on the battlefield, because that would destroy Hashirama and see Hashirama hurt, would had made his brother fell sorrow; And for the same reason on his deathbed he pulled out his own eyes and offered them to him, because he could not let his brother lose his sight.

Itachi could not replace Madara.

But maybe he did not have to. Itachi could have his own space in his heart and Izuna (Sasuke) could love him as he had loved his other brothers.

It was an acceptable compromise.

He smiled and spread his arms in the universal sign of ´I want you to carry me´. Itachi sighed in relief and sketching his own smile lifted him, hugging him and making him feel safe, one of his brother's hands began to caress his hair in a loving way.

"I love you, Nii-san" Izuna murmured before depositing a thunderous and wet kiss (very characteristic of the age he appeared to have) on the older raven's cheek.

"I love you too, Sasuke"

Those words made the situation a little better. And while it still stunk to be a baby, everything else had a solution.

Maybe this second life was not so bad after all.

 **OoOoOoO**

Itachi was not a fool. He knew something had changed.

Sasuke had never been a sullen child. Actually, it was the opposite. His little brother loved to laugh, sing and play…and it had always been easy for Itachi to make him smile. Furthermore, Sasuke had never shied away from his touch. He had never refused a hug or to be charged, as he had already said, it used to be basically the opposite.

But above all, his Otouto did not have eyes like those that had received him in the dining room during breakfast. Those were cold, analytical eyes. Like those of a shinobi on the battlefield, they studied everything around him in search of a threat. They watched the movements of their parents and his own, like his little brother was worried that he would be attacked by the member of his own family.

Those eyes changed as breakfast passed, seeming to relax when he found that he was not in danger.

Those same eyes had looked at him with suspicion and something very close to contempt when he had tried to carry him. They had looked at him, full of irritation, the two hours he spent doing everything that went through his mind to make his little brother laugh.

Those eyes shone and were sweetened when their owner seemed to reach a conclusion, before smiling and asking to be lifted.

Those were the eyes of an adult, not those of a two-year-old child. And yet, they looked exactly like his Otouto when the little boy declared his love.

So, yes. Itachi knew that something had changed, but he did not care.

Sasuke would always be his little brother.

And he would love him no matter what.

 **OoOoOoO**

That day marked the beginning of a new chapter in history.

That day two brothers created a bond of love that would change the destiny that awaited them both.

That day two parents lost their youngest child without realizing it.

* * *

 **Thank you for the revies!**

 **Ahuvati:** As always, I love hearing about you! I actually made some little changes in the chapter's so it actually it will be more in this history than the one in Spanish. But in the end, the plot is the same. Just a little more concrete in some aspects.

 **Merendinoeliano:** Glad you like it :3

 **Sychonicity911:** Yes, well. When I was first thinking about this plot I realized that Izuna and Sasuke are very similar in appearance and that they could practically be twins! And well, Kishimoto has sold us the idea of the reincarnation and transmutation of the soul. So I got to thinking what would happen if Sasuke were not the reincarnation of Madara, if not Izuna? And if in addition to that he retained the memories of his previous life?

And that became this history, so to answer to question yes that is the reason they look the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Plans**

It had been a month since Izuna accepted Itachi as his brother. A long, but productive month where he had adapted to his new life.

Accepting the little boy in his life was the key to accepting the rest of Sasuke's natural family. After all, Mikoto and Fugaku were Itachi's parents. This made him realize that while they could never replace his parents, the couple was part of his family.

So Mikoto became Mikoto-baa-san and Fugaku became Fugaku-jiji (He did not call them that way for obvious reasons, but that's what he thought of them) and so Izuna went on to consider them his uncles (the kind of uncles that you adopt within your family when your parents die) and began to treat them as such.

With this in mind, his relationship with both improved and things returned to normal.

Or at least something quite close, since Izuna wasted no time and the next day began to train the basic tastings of the clan's taijutsu style, to meditate at least one hour a day so his range of perception and sensitivity to chakra could expand and demand more story hours.

Their "parents" approved the change and seemed quite excited to have another ´Prodigy´ at home. And was not it sad that what they considered a ´prodigy´ for Izuna was just the right way a child should be? It was this kind of thing that made it clear that things had changed so much of what they were when shinobi villages didn't existed. It was also that, what made him think about the pros and cons of living in one.

Konoha was the realization of Madara-nii's dream –It was one of the many things he had learned from the story hours that Itachi had taught him before his mind would awaken and that only now he could understand– so it was important for him, but after his analysis, he could not decide whether or not it was a good idea to found it.

His little brother on his part –Yes, because it did not matter that technically Itachi was older, he was still six years old and that made him his very adorable, but mature and socially incompetent, little brother for whom he would kill and die without hesitation–accepted the change in his personality and acting without much scandal and simply went with the situation as if it were a thing of every day that a two-year-old baby spoke perfectly and could have discussions about the things he told him by request.

Izuna behaved as he had when he was as old as he looked with his ´parents´ and with everyone in general. But not with Itachi, with the other boy could be himself. And for that reason he came to the conclusion that his Itachi-nii was amazing and really deserved all his respect.

During this ´story-time´ Izuna had asked everything he needed to know: History (Internal and external), geography, political structure, situation of the clan, general situation of the other clans, which was the military police, the Hokage (everything relevant of them) and the economic, political and social situation of Konoha; Itachi had answered his questions within his capacity and Izuna thanked him deeply.

Information was the most important thing for a shinobi, because the lack of it or even worse, having it wrong could lead you to death. This premise had been burned into his mind when he was a child by Tajima and therefore he seek to understand his surroundings.

During that month he had learned many things.

Many of them made him want to burn the village to ashes for everything they had done to his Clan –Izuna had been leader of the Uchiha with his brother and in his mind he was still responsible for the welfare of his people– since Madara-nii left Konoha when he realized that Izuna had been right about the fact that trusting the Senju was a big mistake.

But Izuna was not an idiot; the village was not to blame as the civilians were stupid and easily influenced by nature and the shinobi had been trained as dogs by Senju ideology. So they were innocent in their stupidity. On the other hand, Sarutobi Hiruzen and his council were guilty. They were responsible for the terrible situation in which their clan was; and Izuna was going to make them pay.

But going in conqueror mode on them was not the best idea. Since he still had to train to be able to reach his previous level, which by explanations of Itachi was level Kage and that would take _years._

And honestly, Izuna knew that there were other ways to get what he wanted, even if it made him shudder to think about reusing his political skills. He really _did not_ enjoy playing that game of lies, tricks and manipulations, but it was the best option he had.

Since alliances that in his era would had never been possible, now, could become a reality. If he played his cards well he could convince the main clans and thereby gain enormous political skill. For what Itachi-nii had told him many, if not all, the heirs to the great clans were his age; which it wasn't really strange, if you thought about it, because by the time the war stopped it would be a good time for the clans to start to have children one more time.

If he got his loyalty / friendship of the heirs, he would have an opportunity to access to the current clan heads and things would be balanced whit the shinobi part of the village. While, on the part of the civilians, he would have to fix the attitude of its own clan and the military police force so that things could really change.

With the heirs he could start now, but his own clan would have to wait at least until he had ten or he could get his brother to become the leader of the family, because if Fugaku-jiji was like his Otou-san –and he was almost certain that was how things were– then the man was too proud and closed-minded to serve of something.

"Sasu-chan, come, it's time to go to the market" The harmonious voice of Mikoto-baa-san broke his concentration.

He had been meditating in his room, since while creating stamina was very important, rebuilding his abilities as a sensor took priority after hearing what the ANBUs were. After all, Izuna hated being spied on and identifying hidden enemies was one of the advantages of being a sensor.

"I'm going, Kaa-san!" He shouted before getting up and running to where his birth mother was. When the door of the house arrived, where she was waiting for him, she immediately took his hand and gave him a radiant smile. His mother stroked his hair as they left the house.

On the way, Izuna made the effort to greet all the people with whom they were. Whether they were his relatives or not, this because being nice and charming was a good way to make the relations between his clan and the civilians of the village less harsh.

Now, Izuna knew that Sasuke had been a carbon copy of his own image, so he also was conscious that he was adorable and that the civilians could not resist squeezing the children who fell into this category.

His plan seemed to work, as he received animated responses to his greetings and the occasional sweet, gift or affection accompanied by an appreciation comment from the people and merchants who met him, because he had been doing this for a month and the population and they had already got used to the way he behaved.

He was chatting animatedly with an old woman named "Shio-baa-san" while his mother bought vegetables on the other side of the street when a man's angry voice reached his ears.

"Get out of here, monster!"

The phrase caught his attention so he turned to see the scene.

There was a child about the age that he appeared to be, blond whit big blue eyes, that boy stammered something and started to run. Izuna had unconsciously scowled and stepped forward with the intention of going to kick the bastard who had abused the baby but then, his mother came back and took his hand, stopping him effectively.

His mother's voice was sweet, but his smile was forced. It was as if he wanted to divert his attention from what he had just witnessed when she asked if he wanted to go to the park. Izuna blinked a couple of times before forcing himself to relax his expression and to smile openly at the thought.

"I'd love it, Kaa-san," he replied, feigning emotion. He had a role to fill and no matter how ´prodigious´ he was now, Sasuke had insisted on continuing to go to the park because it was the best place to interact with other children, among whom were the heirs in which he was interested.

"Goodbye, Shio-baa-san" he said goodbye with a charming smile and a movement with his free hand, taking a soft laugh from the grandmother and a kind "Goodbye, Sasu-chan"

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until Izuna thought it wise to ask if he knew because that salesman had been so rude to the blond.

"Yes, I know, but I cannot tell you, just stay away from him, okay?"

That made him wrinkle his nose. Mikoto had given him a very simple and vague answer, decided not to answer her question directly and proceeded to give her an indication, it was the right answer for a two-year-old child.

It was irritating. However, Sasuke let it go. He would ask Itachi when he came home from school.

"Ok" he gave his mother the answer she wanted to hear at the same time he turned his eyes to the road and acted as if nothing had happened until they reached the park and he saw Kiba Inuzuka in the company of his mother and Hinata Hyuuga with hers.

Yes, luck was on his side. Just the people he needed to see.

"Kiba! Hina-chan!" He shouted to get the attention of the infants. Those who, upon hearing his voice, looked up and smiled, calling him by his name.

The Hyuuga heiress had been the first person with whom she made the effort to make friends. It had been quite simple, Hinata was the typical princess of the clan, gentle and feminine, who tried to imitate the grace of her mother. He had given her a sweet and proposed to play with her; thanks to the heaven that make friendship two years was very easy.

Kiba had been easy too. The boy was sullen and hyperactive, and like any member of the Inuzuka clan, he loved dogs and he was proud of being an Inuzuka, so all Izuna had to do was approach, murmur how great his clan tattoos looked and invite him to play.

Their mothers seemed happy with the arrangement, especially because Sasuke was the first ´prodigy´ who was not socially retarded and who even in his maturity enjoyed playing with their children, who learned new things whenever they played innocently with the youngest son of the main branch of the Uchiha.

Izuna let go of Mikoto´s hand and ran to where his friends were. It was easy to play with them even though he was mentally eighteen because he had always liked children and he still could connect with the part of him that had been a baby until recently, so it was not tedious or boring. Actually, you could say that he enjoyed spending time with them.

They played for about an hour (Only the three of them, ignoring the other children ... because, well, this is the way of childhood friendships are. You have a very small group of friends and as you grow up you add more people) until Mikoto decided that it was time of returning or the food would not be ready by the time Itachi returned home from the academy.

Izuna quickly said goodbye and returned to her mother's side, promising to return tomorrow to play with them again.

He practically came back hopping with excitement at the prospect of seeing his brother. Yep, Izuna really adored Itachi. He was so adorable that it made him want to hug and squeeze him, although to get the same from the other boy, better let himself be pampered by the physical age was his older brother.

He stayed in the kitchen while Mikoto cooked, making empty talk about how much he had fun with his friends so she would not feel lonely.

Time passed and Itachi arrived at the house.

Izuna ran out as soon as he heard the door open, moving at full speed with his plump baby form, slamming into his brother's legs before he could finish saying "I'm home"

"Welcome home, nii-san!" He exclaimed loudly and with a big smile while extending his arms to be lifted.

His brother, as always, smiled at him and fulfilled his request. If Izuna shared something with Sasuke it was that he apparently loved being pampered by Itachi. His brother took him to the dining room where he proceeded to greet his mother. Then they sat down at the table, where the food was already served and proceeded to eat.

Itachi talked about her day at the academy, Mikoto-baa-san about what she and Sasuke had done: writing classes in the morning after breakfast, training after that, recreation time that he take to meditate and go to market for things for food. Finally, Izuna talked a little about his time at the park.

Fugaku-jiji did not eat with them as he arrived at the house at dinner time because his work in the military police kept him busy.

After eating Itachi asked permission to take Sasuke to Shisui's house to teach him another kata of taijutsu. Mikoto accepted enchanted with the idea, Shisui was another prodigy of the clan and for her it was natural that her children –as both of them enter that category– would spend time with him.

With his hand intertwined with his brother's, Izuna left the mansion behind and headed his steps to the house where his cousin lived.

Shisui was an orphan. Three years older than Itachi, he was still a boy and lived alone. Izuna had conflicts with that, since in his era if the parents of a child died on the battlefield a family within the clan had to adopt him, yes or yes, because leaving him alone was sentenced to death. Apparently that had changed and that frustrated him, because it only meant that his clan had lost its values and customs.

Probably because neither Madara nor he left descendants and any member created a council of elders and took the power. This loss of traditions was something else that he was going to have to fix…he left a sight of exhaustion before everything he had to do.

On the other hand Shisui-san was one –or rather, the only– friend of Itachi. And the only person other than his brother who understood that he was not an ordinary ´prodigy´.

He was still feeling the waters, but Itachi-nii seemed to trust him, so he was making an effort to do the same.

When they arrived, Shisui greeted them with a smile. He was much more vivacious and cheerful –reckless– than most of the Uchiha so it was easy to feel attracted to his personality.

Shisui and Itachi helped him to train and marked corrections in his posture –This because that he knew how the katas were, it did not mean that he physically had the ability to perform them.

Once they finished, they ate dangos –Itachi-nii's favorite food– and drank green tea. There, Izuna had the opportunity to tell the anecdote of the seller and the blue-eyed child

"That man called him a monster, a poor and innocent child, and nobody did anything. When I asked Kaa-san he did not answer me and he only told me not to go near him ... Why did she not want to answer me, nii-san?"

At his question, his brother exchanged a glance with Shisui.

"Well, Sasuke, because I did not want you interested in him ..."

"Why?"

That increased the curiosity of the smaller one. What apparently uncomfortable to his brother and made him return to look at his cousin. Shisui steeled himself and answered his doubts directly, Izuna supposed that to prevent Itachi from having to do it.

"Because he is the Kyubi jinchuriki, his name is Uzumaki Naruto"

At this information Izuna's eyes opened showing his surprise.

He knew everything about the Kyubi attack two years ago; he knew that it was the reason why the elders distrusted their clan –which some base had, because with the Mangekyo you could control the bijuu. But there had been no users since the death of his brother, the clan kept very strict records about it– and the main reason behind all their problems.

But he did not know the name of the container, probably because The Third (damn him!) had forbidden to talk about it.

That child was an Uzumaki. He was _family_.

And the village treated him like _trash._

His eyes hardened and he clenched his fists hard, his nails digging into his palms and his knuckles turned white.

"I understand ... then I would not get near to him," he muttered harshly. His anger evident in his words.

Politically, it would be a mistake to approach the little one called Naruto. Probably the worst possible mistake, since it would send the wrong idea to the citizens who believed that their clan was behind the attack and would give the elders a reason to make their people's lives more complicated. So he did understood that he could not help the little fox, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The relief in the faces of his relatives was evident. But Itachi looked at him sadly and proceeded to stroke his hair to try to reassure him. Which worked and after a while, they said goodbye to Shisui and returned home. Izuna went immediately to his room.

He wanted to be alone, he was tired and annoyed, which put him in a bad mood.

 _Maybe I cannot get close now, but I'll find a way to help him. I will not let a child suffer for the stupidity that Senju Tobirama instilled in him to the ball of elders who unfortunately govern the village._ He thought angrily as he made the decision to do what he could to ease the hell in which Naruto was probably living.


	4. Chapter 4

**Congratulations.**

For Izuna it had not been easy to stay with crossed hands after learning about the situation of Naruto Uzumaki.

After all, the blond –even being the jinchuriki of the nine tails– was an Uzumaki. Which made him part of his mother's political family and he felt wrong to turn his back on him, especially because of his age and how difficult it was be his life if he had to grow up in a village where the vast majority hated him.

However, for Izuna, the welfare of the clan was first. It had always been –with the only exception of the happiness and well-being of his brothers– since his father raised him that way.

At the time of the great wars all the children of the main family were educated to be able to take the place as the leader of the clan. This, because of the mortality rate that existed at the time. So Izuna had burned into his soul the three main teachings that his father had made sure to convey to them.

One: The welfare of the clan is always a priority. We cannot afford to have too many casualties, so we have to educate our children to be strong and skilled.

Two: Our customs should not be lost. Our knowledge is invaluable, we must protect it at all costs.

Three: Blood traitors must be eliminated. There is no room for doubts or stupid sentimentality. No matter who they are, if they betrays the clan, they must die.

Izuna had lived with those three foundations all his life, fulfilling them no matter how complicated it was, even if it meant killing his feelings...No. Better not think about that. While he did not regret executing his lover when it turned out that he had been selling his secrets to the Senju, it still hurt. It hurt so much that his eyes took on their final expression when the battle ended and he pierce his heart with his sword.

Better to concentrate on other things, better and more exciting, something like what made today so special.

It had been three months since that morning in the market. So it was June 9, Itachi's birthday. And while everyone was excited for Itachi-nii's seventh birthday, there was something that made the date even more special in his and certainly in his nii-san´s opinion: Itachi had graduated from the Academy in the morning.

It was obvious that his brother was excited. However, Izuna had noticed the concern mixed with pride in the eyes of Mikoto and Shisui. That had made him frown and when he asked his cousin –In those three months, Izuna had decided that he liked Shisui and could trust him almost as he did with Itachi– because it gave way to an interesting conversation.

It turned out that seven years was too early to be Gennin in the opinion of most people. Which did not make sense to him since for Izuna (who at three had already killed, who at five faced Tobirama –who by the way was at least two years older than him –for the first time in the battle field, who at seventeen got the Mangekyo Sharingan and who at eighteen shared the responsibilities of being the leader of the Uchiha with Madara) was a pretty good age to start living like a shinobi, and that was because he was an overprotective brother who did not liked the idea of his brother putting himself in danger.

But in the end, they were Uchihas. They were a clan of warriors

That was the way of thinking that the clan had. It always had been. And Izuna thought it was the right one –not that it would prevent him from doing everything in his power to take care of his little brother.

Life (and your enemies) was not going to show you mercy. Either you reach the level necessary to live or you die. It is really very simple.

His way of thinking shocked Shisui, but after a while he ended up nodding. It was good to know that he had opened his eyes to his cousin.

It was a positive note. But not the best. No, that was undoubtedly the expression of happiness that his brother put on receiving the gifts (Itachi was not very social, so Mikoto-baa-san and Fugaku-jiji decided to keep the celebration of both events small) that he received for part of his family.

His uncles (or parents, as you'd like to see it) had given his brother a set of new clothes and a set of kunais, more tools than gifts, but hey, they were ninjas. Shisui, however, opted for something more sensitive given Itachi's age and gave him sweets –which, due to the expression of hunger that settled on Itachi's features, was highly appreciated– and finally his gift: a simple but beautiful necklace carved in flint with the symbol of his clan.

Obviously Izuna had not been able to do it himself, but Shisui had been a great help. And with his help he had been able to recreate something very similar to the one Madara-nii had given him for his ninth birthday.

It was a set of necklaces that allowed the users to know when the other was seriously injured; one only had to put a bit of your chakra in yours and it reacted when you receive a serious attack or injury, alerting the other carrier by light electric shock.

In the past, it was only his and Madara's. But now, he had done (with Shisui's help) three, one for each of them. And while it would be at least a couple of years before it could be useful on the battlefield, it was something he needed to give them. It was the only thing he could do at the moment to take care of Itachi and Shisui, to provide them with a connection that could well save their lives in the future.

During the last month Izuna had been sharing his memoirs in form of stories with both of his relatives as they were the future of the clan and in his eyes they deserved to know their history and legacy. Of course, he also wanted to erase from their minds all the stupidities and Senju ideology they had learned during their stay at the academy.

Itachi immediately recognized the object and kissed his forehead, muttering a "Thank you, Otouto"

At night, once all the other members of his family were asleep, Izuna reflected on everything he had achieved in the last four months. He had laid the foundations for an alliance with two important clans and had managed to improve his chakra control, he still lacked enough to reach the growth rate he had had in his previous life, but each day was closer.

He could do the clan's basic jutsu: Fire Ball no Jutsu and his range to feel the alien chakras had increased considerably, now he could feel anyone without concentrating on the grounds of the house (it was not much compared to his previous rank, but it was a good start) and he was memorizing the chakra signatures of his people to prevent someone with a hengue from posing as one of them. Although his chakra was not strong enough to execute more complex jutsu to the three basics of the academy more than twice.

His achievements were acceptable for only four months of work. Satisfied with himself, Izuna smiled and gently touched the necklace that hung from his neck before closing his eyes and let Morpheus claim him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moments through time**

* * *

 _Peace._

Izuna is sitting on the porch of his house, the afternoon is cool despite being coming out of the spring season. Mikoto-baa-san is inside it, humming an unknown melody while walking through the dining room shaking the dust, Itachi-nii is training with kunai a few steps from where he is.

His eyes follow his brother's movements and there is a small smile on his lips.

Seeing Itachi train with that tranquility, doing his best to become stronger, but without being forced by anyone, he believes he can understand it. Perhaps this is the "peace" that Madara-nii talked so much about. A peace that Izuna never understood and only saw as a foolish dream product of a childish desire.

But now, he thinks he can understand why his older brother was so obsessed with the idea.

This is a different world from the one that saw him grow up. And although the village hidden among the leaves much to be desired, he is happy that Madara founded it. Because that means that Itachi can have a home, a safe place to return to, a place where he is not forced to fight without rest and watch his family die, where he can sleep without the fear that when he awakens his loved ones are or just do not wake up again.

Izuna thinks about his Daisuke, Aora, Takera and Suzune, his brothers and sister whom he lost because of the war and wishes that they could have had the same. That they could have experienced peace

* * *

 _Trust_

He can not specify the moment when Shisui gained his trust, it was something that simply happened. A moment ago Shisui was just another member of the clan, one he would protect if necessary, but not one that would let him get close enough to know his secrets. And the next, he had somehow made himself worthy of his trust.

Maybe it had to do with Shisui worrying about Itachi as much as he did and that he considered him something like his little brother, or it could be that Izuna had seen the same determination to protect Itachi in the eyes of other raven that was in his eyes as he looked at his brother.

Or maybe it was simply because Shisui, with his expressiveness, joy and talent, will remember Takera very much.

The moment it had happened was not important. Since in his eyes, the only thing that matters is that Shisui is part of his family.

Izuna ended taking his cousin as _his_ in the same as it had did it with Itachi. And for that reason it was not so strange to find himself sharing small anecdotes of his past with both boys after training, while they enjoyed a delicious tea and some dangos.

* * *

 _Friends._

Izuna does not remember having friends. In his past life, he played with his brothers and cousins as a child. But he had no friends beyond his close family.

So he decide to ask Shisui the difference between allies and friends. He would have asked Itachi, but his little brother was not the best in the social aspects and he certainly could not have helped him.

"Well, Sasuke, having allies is similar to walking on a path with people who have the same goal as you, but having friends is trusting that someone will support you and help you if you need it, even if your paths and objectives are different. "

Maybe it was not the best explanation in the world, but it was enough for Izuna to understand the difference.

At first Izuna had looked for allies to be able to fulfill his objectives; surrounding himself with useful people who could help you get what you wanted. But now, seeing Hinata and Kiba, he was not sure of wanting only allies. He was tempted to try that friendship thing.

While they play in the park. Seeing those innocent smiles and looks, Izuna thinks about being friends with these children. And between laughs and fun he promises that it will be for them when they need it. That will help them be strong so they can fulfill their dreams. That he would not let them die.

It is the first time that Izuna thinks about protecting someone outside his clan.

* * *

 _Brothers._

Izuna misses Madara.

It hurts to know that his brother has been dead for decades. It hurts not to be able to hold him. It hurts to know that he went crazy with regret. It hurts not to be able to tell him that he loves him.

Izuna has not cried like this since her mother's death. He has learned to kill his feelings and to bury them so deeply that shedding tears of grief feels wrong.

It feels like a defeat. Like _failure._

But he cannot help it, Madara was his world and now he is gone. The emotional pain of this fact is killing him. He had tried to not think about it for Itachi's welfare as his brother is still very young and certainly does not need to see how he has an emotional breakdown.

However, the night came when I can no longer contain her tears and her mask went bankrupt.

During those anguished moments, he wants to scream until he is hoarse. He wants to cry until there are no tears to shed. He wants to destroy something, anything; Someone, even if it is himself.

The only one thing could reassure him in his despair. Itachi's arms hover over his petit figure, giving him a sense of comfort and security strong enough to stop him crying. The words laden with love were a balm for his soul. So Sasuke clung to his brother tightly, falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning neither of them mentioned what had happened


	6. Chapter 6

**First steps towards victory.**

Tomorrow is Izuna´s birthday. His third birthday and the first one since he is aware of who he is; it had been almost 6 months since he woke up in this era and he can already see the bases of the change he seeks to provoke in the village.

His uncles, contrary to his brother's birthday, plan to give him a big celebration. With all his relatives ready to attend the mansion and celebrate, in evidence to a tradition that was formed after the Clan was seated in the village; tradition that is ignored for Itachi because his brother does not feel comfortable being the center of attention of the crowds. The fact that they forgive this and make a conscious effort to keep Itachi happy showed him that Mikoto and Fugaku are good parents.

And while Fugaku is similar to Tajima as a personality, Izuna can also appreciate their differences. The most important is that apparently the man loves his children and is willing to compromise some things to make them happy, which Tajima would never have done, and that is enough for Izuna.

Izuna had always knew that Itachi is not made to lead the clan. His little brother does not have the social skills to achieve it and in a way he reminds him of Madara; both of them, talented warriors with great expectations on their shoulders, always trying to fill them, but without achieving it. He also knows that a part of Itachi is relieved that he is quickly taking on many aspects of being the next clan leader and being able to take a step back, even though he does not want to suffer from the pressure that the clan will put on their shoulders when they realize their potential.

Izuna tried to calm him by saying that he has done it once and can do it again, that he will do it with pleasure. And that in any case, he has them (Itachi and Shisui) to take care of his back and, if necessary, delegate some duties, which in the end ended up calming a little his brother.

After all, he has shared enough with them through his stories to guess who he was. And although no one calls him for anything other than Sasuke or Otouto it is obvious that despite being the youngest physically the other two rely on him and it is he who takes the lead.

Another important event is that now, Shisui lives with them.

Izuna dragged him almost after taking him as his own (because, yeah. Legally, Shisui is an adult to be a Gennin but in Izuna´s eyes he is still young and should have the support of a family) to the surprise and mortification of his and Itachi´s parents, who didn't know how to react to the unusual demand, mostly because they didn't even had the opportunity to refuse as Sasuke declared that either Shisui lived with them or he would move –and Itachi with him– to the house where his cousin lived previously.

Fugaku acknowledged the seriousness of his statement and let his nephew stay. This helped the man gain a little bit of respect on his part. And Mikoto-baa-san also seemed happy with the arrangement, so they had no problems.

But back to the matter of the party. It was not only his clan that was invited to the celebration, the main families of the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clan would also attend. Thing that had never happened before as the relations between the clans were tense and tended to be "I do not mess with you, if you do not mess with me" in terms of mentality, with the exception of the Akimichi-Yamanaka-Nara alliance that existed since the formation of the village.

This left in evidence that his plan was working. Through his interaction with his heirs he had created a curiosity in his person for the heads of those two important families.

During the party the first impression would be given and everything he did would be evaluated. For the elders of his clan and for the leader of the Hyuuga.

Tsume – mother of Kiba and head of the Inuzuka clan –was entirely another story. From his own experience, he knew that the Inuzuka are very protective of their children, especially when they are so young, and that if she didn't like him, he wouldn't be allowed to approach Kiba. Izuna also knows that the possibility of an alliance is there, within reach of his fingers, but he also knows that the alliance is with _him_ and not with his clan. During the party he is going to try change that and that the protection and friendly approach at least cover his brothers, pointing out that what they share –that almost animalistic need to protect what is theirs– to allow him to reach an agreement

Now, if just machining political courses was less exhausting perhaps he would have gone to find those same cursed scrolls (taking advantage of the chaos of the preparations) instead of having sent Shisui.

Because, by the gods. What did it take him so much? It was just going to the underground temple, which was just below the seventh tatami in the main room of the mansion, and taking out the two invocation rolls that belonged to his brother and himself.

"Otouto if you keep frowning your expression will stay like that and you will stop being adorable, and then what will you do?" His brother mentioned who was at his side while analyzing some things that his mother had asked him to speed up the preparations.

Had Izuna told you that Itachi turned out to be sarcastic and that he liked to make fun of him? No? Well this is a good time to make it a public knowledge: Itachi likes to mess with him and his ego.

"Nothing, because it does not matter what expression I have, I'll still will be adorable." He replied while evoking a big chubby smile to emphasize his point.

His brother laughed and Izuna pocked his tongue at him. Yes, sir. Izuna was the maturity in person.

The sound of someone landing in the frame of his window made him spin, his Sharingan activated in an unconscious act –It had been two weeks ago, the night he collapsed, that he ended up acquiring his Doujutsu again. Please, keep in mind that the Sharingan is the physical consequence of emotional pain and imagine how much pain the dead of his brother had caused to him– his body tensing in preparation for a fight. Only to sigh in relief when his red gaze met the smiling face of his cousin.

He allow himself to relax and for his eyes returned to be as dark as the night. There were just too many people in the house and not having so much control over his sensory abilities, he now saw the whole house full of chakras as a blur of energy and could not distinguish his owners, made him irritable and on alert. How he hated that happening.

One more reason to continue training until he could achieve a similar rank to the one him had previously.

"You got them?" he asked excitedly as Shisui entered the room and approached them. Almost at the same time, Itachi left what he was doing and came closer to them, his eyes shining with interest and curiosity.

"Yep," his cousin declared and pulled out two writings from the folds of his clothes, depositing them with reverence in their open hands.

Immediately Izuna recognized them. The one on the right, blue and with the word "Raven" on top, was Madara-nii and the one on the left, the one violet and with the word "Salamander" in it. He pass the crow one to Itachi, the crows would be good companions for his brother and cousin.

"Open it," he ordered gently as he saw the expression of doubt on his relative´s faces.

Itachi and Shisui swallowed hard enough to make it obvious, exchanged a glance and Itachi took a deep breath before bravely open the scroll. Inside it had only three names written in red. Only three users before them had had the honor of having the crows as companions.

The Uchiha, as a clan, had a contract with ninja cats and with Neko-baa. So it was extremely unusual to find summons that would accept double contract. The crows were one of them. However, they looked for something specific in their contractors and Izuna believed that they, on the contrary of him, had what was necessary to be able to formulate a contract.

His eyes clouded over his brother's name and he blinked quickly to dispel the tears.

Instead the eyes of the other two shone when they saw it as the stories of the village made Madara look like a traitor, but Sasuke portrayed him differently in his anecdotes and had learned to admire the brother and clan leader who would do anything to protect to his people; and of course they had learned the truth behind the matter of their eyes, understanding it for what it was: An act of love from one brother to another

"Come on, do not keep looking at it all day, write your name," he said amused after a few seconds, seeing that none had any intention of moving.

They both turned a little red and proceeded to look at him in a mock angry way, but in jest, before cutting his thumb and writing their names. First Itachi and then Shisui. Once they finished there were two puffs and a couple of crows appeared above the roll. One of them was Taksuki, Madara's chief summon, while the other was unknown.

Knowing that the test was something private –He still recalled very well yours– Izuna sat up in silence and left his room to go into Itachi´s, which was next to his, carrying his old scroll in his hands.

It had been a gift from his lover, Uchiha Tokā.

After failing the test of the crows when he was thirteen, he decided that he really did not need them because Madara used his crows for recognition, while he did the same with his abilities as a sensor. However, for his sixteenth birthday his lover, who was a great shinobi on his own, handed him a roll of salamanders. And he proposed to him to sign together, as a proof of his bond.

Izuna had gladly accepted. And when both were accepted by the salamanders was one of the best moments of his life, it turned out that his fighting style was compatible with the one of fire salamanders.

Shu was his principal, while Ro was Tokā´s. They had been a good duo even though they hadn't had the opportunity to go together to the battlefield before he gain his Mangekyo.

Izuna had loved Tokā deeply. So finding out that he was a traitor to the clan destroyed his heart. He was about to turn seventeen when his father discovered this betrayal and he told him and his brother –It had been bad fortune for both of them, Tsuki, Madara´s loved one joined Tokā and sold their secrets to the Senju. Treason in the more pure form.– to inform them. His father was going to execute them himself, but Madara and he asked permission to do it themselves; Madara to give Tsuki a quick death. But Izuna wanted to do it because he was hurt and wanted revenge.

He found it curious that the stories always told about Madara's temperament, about his explosiveness and his burning hatred. His name always accompanied his brother's, but the few times he was mentioned individually he was portrayed as a great warrior, but with a soft and gentle soul. Probably because he died tragically and the clan preferred to forget that he had fought to death with the person he loved and destroyed him, without showing mercy or remorse.

Killing Tokā had hurt.

It had hurt so much that his eyes took on a new shape; a deadly and terrible form. And as a consequence, Izuna had stopped using the salamanders, focusing on his new ability, experimenting and measuring its limits, but never occupying it when fighting the Senju.

He stroked the back of the scroll carefully, tracing the kanji of salamander with longing and sadness, before opening it and seeing its contents. His name and Tokā´s were the first thing that caught his attention, rage and misery fought to emerge and pierce his well-built mask.

Breathing slowly and deeply, he forced himself to calm down. There was no time for memories of the past. He needed powerful allies and fire salamanders were, so he needed to reactivate his contract if he expected to be strong enough to protect his clan.

So he pricked his finger whit a kunai and with the blood that came out of the wound he remarked his name. He wait a couple of seconds and sighed in relief when he heard a "puff" and saw Shu appear on the parchment once the smoke dissipated.

Shu was a small salamander, measuring about twelve centimeters, her skin being matt black with bright orange freckles all over her form, her eyes were dark blue. It was simply beautiful and it brought so much nostalgia that Izuna could barely contain himself form take her in his hands and rub his cheek against her head.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Izuna-chama?" The salamander asks a little confused to see if she was right in her assumption, with obvious hope in his eyes. The last time she had seen her master was the night he fought to the death with his partner. And while the person in front of her looked a lot similar in a physically way, he was also younger, much younger, than the Izuna she remembered.

"That's right, Shu. Did you miss me?" Inquired the young child with a warm, but sad, smile

That phrase and the fact that he knew his name caused her to let out a little squeak of emotion that was followed by her trying to crawl up into his shoulder as was her habit, only to be stopped by a gesture of his, now, little master.

Confused and hurt by the rejection, she stared at him.

"Wait a bit, Shu. There are a lot of things I have to tell you. I need you to listen to me without interrupting, okay?"

She immediately nodded, proceeding to wait patiently, her eyes turning serious.

"Well, now I have another body and another name. Is evidently that I´m not the same as I was when I signed the contract with you. In this moment I´m three years old and my chakra reserves are small, so my needs are different. Not only that, my elementals probably will be very different of what they were and we would have to work on our teamwork from cero ... even knowing this, would you be willing to be my partner? "

Shu tilted her head slightly. Her master's speech was strange, but she still took seriously everything that came out of his lips. She could understood his concern. They had been the perfect match because their skills were compatible. Her master had had a great control of his chakra and his reserves were extensive, so running combined attacks had been very easy for them.

Izuna brought thunder or wind and she placed the fire, achieving monstrous attacks that very few could stop or dodge. But if now their elementals changed and it turned out that they were not compatible it would not be a good idea to stay together, because it would be useless if it turned out that their new nature was water or land.

It had been an honor that he had choose her from all the others to be her principal summon. And with the passage of time, she had learned to love the boy.

It wasn't really a difficult decision to make, after all.

"I'd like to stay by your side, Izuna-chama, it'll be your partner until the end of the line." She said fervently.

Because, yes, there were possibilities that they were not compatible, but also that they were compatible. His master was still too young to know what his second or third nature would be as his primary one was fire as he was still an Uchiha. There was still hope that everything would to work it fine.

"Thank you, Shu" the relief in her master voice was evident and it was obvious that she had made the right decision.

Her master brings one of his hands next to her and she goes up, accepting the help to climb up to his shoulder, where she clings to the clothes of her boy with her little paws and licks the cheek of her little one, making him laugh. She sits against the curve of his neck and sighs satisfied. She really had miss her Izuna-chama.

 **OoOoOoO**

Izuna was immensely grateful that Shu had decided to stay by his side, even if he could choose another salamander of the many that there are –each with a different ability– Shu is his companion. She had been always special for him.

And of course she is one of the few that can hidden itselfs in plain sight, with a camouflage so great that even with the Sharingan it is very difficult to find her if she does not want to be seen.

She is perfect for reconnaissance and information extraction missions. Not counting her combat skills as Shu could fire from her mouth in a way very similar to his own, so executing attacks of double nature had always been easy.

Satisfied with himself, he closed the parchment and sat up as at his consideration it had passed enough time so the other boys should had already finished with their tests. He left his brother's room and went to his once again. .

"Ne, Izuna-chama, if your reserves are shot lived you should call Go, he is able to accumulate chakra and pass it to you in case of emergency." his companion informed him as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Go?" Izuna asked a little confused, as he didn't remembered hearing that name before and he would remember if one of his possible summons could do what Shu was telling him

"Oh! He was born after he stopped calling me. He is very nice and surely be very helpful for you, so you really should think on contacting him" The little salamander informed him cheerfully, causing him to laugh softly.

"I see, I'll have it under consideration" he replied as his mind started to see the possibilities of having Go at his side in the future battles.

"Is that a salamander?" the question took him out of his thoughts and focused on Shisui, who was the one who had asked at the moment he opened the door of his room and entered in it.

"That's right, her name is Shu" he replied with a smile. Shu greeted his family with a quick movement of his tongue.

"Congratulations, Otouto"

"Thank you, nii-san. How it go for you?" Izuna asked interested, because he could not see the crows or sense them so it was very obvious that the test had finished.

"Excellent! The crows are great! They can fly and there are some who specialize in combat and you can use them to send messages from a distance and you knew there is a trick to unite your Sharingan in their eyes and see what they see?! That's so awesome and ...!"

"We both passed the tests. Taksuki is the principal of Shisui and Mii is mine." His brother cut off the excited speech of Shisui, who made a pout that made Izuna laugh.

"I knew they could do it." he affirmed with confidence and pride in his voice.

His brothers –Because that's what they were. Even if they didn't have the same fathers– blushed and smiled pleased whit themselves, Shisui more openly and Itachi a little more shyly. They both had adorable reactions when he praised them.

"Well, now it only remains to return the scrolls to their place so as not to arouse suspicion" Izuna lips formed a fox smile and his eyes shined whit a little malevolence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Birthday (Part 1)**

"You're ready, my love," Mikoto muttered as she finished arranging the last details in Izuna's outfit, which consisted of a ridiculously expensive and pompous kimono that left the youngest of the Uchihas feeling like one of the feudal princesses he had escorted in the company of his brother in some dreadful mission.

Izuna looked infinitely irritated, which being a child of three years only made him look quite adorable so his parents openly ignored the dark glances he gave them and just continued with the preparations for the celebration.

The truth was that the couple was completely satisfied with their younger son; The boy was everything that a clan could want in his heir, a genius inside and outside the ninja areas, with a cheerful and calm character, in addition to being able to arouse loyalty in others, this was quite obvious as it was enough to see how Itachi and Shisui behaved around the youngest raven. They did not know how their son had done it, but it was evident that he had the other two prodigies eating from the palm of his hand.

That made them very proud and assured them that Sasuke was quite the perfect heir; they just knew that he would be an excellent leader when the time came, they could feel it. Now, all that remained was to convince the elders and it would be official.

Sasuke would be the first in the line of succession instead of Itachi, not that Itachi was not a great son and had a great talent, but they were his parents. They knew their son and knew perfectly well that like many other prodigies Itachi was unable to relate to others in a proper way. There were simply not many children of seven years (or even older) who could understand the peculiar way of seeing the world he had, gods, even they had trouble understanding their son from time to time.

But whit Sasuke they didn't have that problem. The youngest of their sons was able to express himself in different levels and adequate himself to the person he was talking or interacting.

"I look ridiculous." Izuna complained when his uncles left the room.

"Oh, come on, it's not so bad" His brother tried to comfort him, but his expression did not help much, as it was evident that Itachi was holding back the desire to squeeze his cheeks and tell him how cute he was.

"Remind me, when did we go from being a proud warrior clan to being a clan of bureaucrats with stupid nobility ideals?" Izuna demanded with a growl of frustration. .

"Approximately seven days after founding Konoha"

"…"

"Ah, Itachi, I do not think Sasuke wanted an answer to his question" Shisui commented with an anime-style drop coming down his forehead.

"Oh"

"It's not important," said the minor, gently patting the other boy's hand in a condescendingly way. Itachi could be very smart for some things, but for others it was too dense. One of them was the rhetorical questions or sarcasm. But hey! They were working on that so there was hope.

"Let's move on to the important thing. The both of you know what you have to do, right?" Izuna asked as he let Shu settle on his shoulder. His partner had been hiding under his camouflage and among Itachi's clothes while his mother tried to put all those layers of clothes on him and his father admonished Itachi and Shisui how to behave during the celebration.

But now that her mother was finished, he could have her again. Having her by his side gave him a sense of security, because since he could not let anyone know he had the Sharingan he felt at disadvantaged, Shu helped to reassure him with his simple presence.

"Of course," his brothers said in chorus. Their voices serious and loaded with conviction. It was their first mission together and while it was simple, it would be set the bases of their future. And for them this was much more important than any mission the Hokage could have given them. As keeping the elderly busy while Izuna moved and talked with the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka would let their brother do what he had to.

"Excellent," Izuna murmured with a big smile before taking Shisui's outstretched hand, accepting his help to walk, as it was incredibly complicated to move with the heavy garments on his person. It felt worse than going with armor, because the clothes were completely useless and if there was something that annoyed Izuna was losing his mobility, so much so that by fifteen he discarded the armor. Which proved to be a mistake because having had it, then, maybe Tobirama´s lunge wouldn't had perforated his lung and took his life.

 **OoOoOoO**

Izuna forced a polite smile to appear on his face the moment people started arriving. He was among his parents, with his brothers behind and slightly to the sides of his person, allowing himself to be seen, but in a position that indicated that they were secondary in the presentations. Something stupid in his opinion, but his clan had taken many habits of the brainless nobles after Madara left the village.

It was almost two hours of introductions and congratulations _. Two hours_ of accepting polite words and respond in the same way, of being analyzed as if he was a dog instead of a person, of listening to his parents talk about how talented he was and subtly brag to the others of how he was so special.

It made him sick, but at the same time was an experience that allowed him to learn some things about the advice and the head of the Hyuuga clan so he couldn't actually regret it.

As he had learned from the council many thing including the following points: The five elders were pathetic; because their levels of farm were scarcely registered in my senses, they were also fans of the purity and grandiosity of our clan if the looks he received and the way they left Itachi and Shisui aside was an indication. Bastards. His first impression was that when it was time to take control of the clan they should be the first to be eliminates ad he was not going to have a bunch of useless pompous people arguing his decisions.

From Hiashi Hyuuga Izuna had been given the impression that the older man was a very serious and powerful man – Hiashi didn't reach the level that je or Madara had, but nobody did. Even the current Hokage could not compare of what he and his brother had been. And yet, his impression of chakra still stable was strong enough to get my attention and forge a respect for his abilities– that he cared about traditions, but that he did not entirely agree with the way his clan marginalized those in the secondary family. Oh, and that he loved his daughter Hinata more than anything in the world if the warning look he gave him when he greeted the little princess was an indicator.

From Tsume, he hadn't lean anything new but it had been absolutely hilarious observe the expressions of his parents and everyone else when Kiba skipped all the protocols and proceeded to give him a hug while rubbing his nose against his cheek; thing Izuna had learned was a sign of affection not much after becoming Kiba´s friend.

Without hesitation, he had returned the hug and smiled at the other child. Laughing softly when Tsume crouched down and ruffled his hair, both of them ignoring the outraged look of his mother who seemed horrified that someone was messing with the appearance of her "little angel".

After this, the presentations ended and Izuna was excused by his parents, allowing him to hold his friends by the hand and leave to play, while the "adults chatted". For his part Shisui stayed with them, quiet as a shadow, but absorbing every word and analyzing the leaders of both clans. While Itachi went to make good host and talk to the rest of the guests, but without losing sight of the council of elders, watching them like a hawk.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Come on. I have something to show you" Izuna murmured with a mischievous smile, catching the attention of both children immediately. Kiba mimicked his smile and Hinata smiled nervously at the promise to do something or see something that her parents probably would not give her permission to. Both Izuna and Kiba were working on helping her get more confidence in herself, but it was a long and torturous road, although at least she did not stutter so much anymore.

He guided them to a point away from the garden, one where shortly before the sun came up, Itachi and Shisui had helped him put up a barrier that blocked the sound and prevented those outside from perceiving Shu once he was no longer there, camouflaged.

"What is? What is?" Chants the small one with brown hair with impatience, Sasuke always taught them interesting and amazing things. Besides he it smelled like honey and wood, it was the homely smell that made Kiba love little Uchiha and confirmed that becoming his friend had been a good idea. The best idea of his short life, he was sure of it.

"A secret" explained the raven with a malicious gleam in his obsidian eyes.

He pulled the children to make a wheel with their bodies and extended his right hand. At first glance it was empty, but soon appeared a small reptilian black face whit bright dark blue eyes, testing a gasp of surprise in the two infants.

"Her name is Shu and she is my companion" he announced with a touch of pride the black haired one before the open gazes of his friends.

"It's a fire salamander. Yesterday, with the help of my nii-san, I signed a contract with them," he shared in a low voice. The information managed to get Kiba a gasp of surprise and Hinata a little shriek of emotion, which in turn made Izuna smile.

Children were so easy of made fell admiration, but in this case the awe was deserved as the contracts are something very special for shinobi. Especially since most of the scrolls have an owner and they do not let other people, unless they are their students or close relatives, have access to them. And that someone as young as he could make one was unheard of.

"S-Sasu-chan, can we caress her?" Asked the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, looking intensely at the little salamander who stood proudly under the watchful eye of her master's friends.

"Sure, Hina-chan, but be careful. Shu skin is covered with oil and if you rub it strongly it can ignite itself" explained the birthday boy looking at his friend who smiled guiltily, both knew that if Sasuke had not told him it was very likely that Kiba caressed Shu as if he were a dog.

"Okay"

The small silver-eyed girl extended her hand slowly and ran her fingertips over the head of the salamander, who gladly accepted the caresses and licked her hand.

"He likes you, Hina" commented the jet with a smile.

"Eh…R-Really?" Hinata asked excitedly, emitting another little scream when Izuna nodded.

"Now I! Now I!" Kiba asked excitedly. But he did not have the opportunity to caress her, because he was stopped by Sasuke who asked him to extend his hand, a little confused he obeyed, emitting a choked sound when the small salamander was deposited in his hand and it climbed quickly up to his shoulder where he settled and licked his cheek, tickling him.

"She likes me!" He shouted excitedly.

"Of course she do, Kiba, you're my best friend." That statement earned Izuna a huge smile from the other child.

"Along with Hina-chan, obviously" they said in chorus as they took the hands of the blue-haired, who blushed and smiled happy to have two best friends.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **I wish you like this chapther and leave more of them!**

 **Medistar: Itachi es un genio. Es posible que tenga seis años físicamente, pero su mente es la de un adulto joven y ha visto esa mirada en varios adultos de su clan que han vivido a través de varias guerras. Y el sharingan puede mantener a raya a los biju, pero solo el Mangekyo puede arrebatarles la voluntad completamente y obligar a alguien como Kurama a hacer algo que no desea.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Birthday (Part 2)**

Uchiha Āsu was part of the council of elders who ruled the Uchiha clan. He was a 70-year-old man, a retired Jounnin, who prided himself on having survived the battlefield in the second and third Great Shinobi War, and so he considered himself a strong and wise man.

He had been curious about Fugaku's decision to dismiss his firstborn as a possible heir after his youngest son. As he had seen the boy –Itachi, if he remembered correctly– and the child was a prodigy at seven years of age and he personally believed that him was the right option to succeed the current head of the clan.

That is why he gladly accept the invitation to celebrate Sasuke Uchiha's third birthday. A celebration that by the way, was the first in many years that the couple followed all the traditions of the clan and to which two important figures outside the Clan had been invited: The leader of the Hyuuga Clan and the leader of the Inuzuka Clan.

That was unheard of and only made his curiosity increase, since he understood that the Inuzuka had accept the invitation – even if he still could understood why had Fugaku invited them as the dog clan couldn't possibly be able to be at their height– but not from the pompous white eyes, for the Uchiha and the Hyuuga were not exactly empathetic with each other.

However, when he arrived at the mansion in the company of his other peers, Fugaku introduced them to the young boy who wanted to propose the boy as the new heir and immediately he understood the reason behind the change.

It was not very obvious but you could see in the three-year-old eyes a depth that made him hold his breath, they were the eyes of an old soul trapped in the shape of an infant. An ordinary child would not have been able to execute with such perfection an educated mask for so long, much less would he have endured being observed in this way by all his companions, who for what he could see did not perceive the same as him, did it –like little Sasuke was a horse or some kind of animal and they were trying to see if he had enough pedigree.

On the other hand that was not the most surprising thing about the meeting. As that happen when the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka arrived. It was amazing how little Sasuke was able to adapt his behavior to fit both leaders.

That let Āsu understand why Fugaku and Mikoto expected so many things from Sasuke.

Seeing him interact with the other children, Āsu smiled and nodded to himself. The boy would be a good leader when the time came. And he would see his comrades accept the change even if it was the last thing he did.

Without the Council Elders to be aware of him, Itachi sketched a dark smile as he realized that Sasuke's plan had worked out and the council members had been delighted with their little brother. That smile lasted only a moment and disappeared so quickly that anyone who had seen it would have thought it was an optical illusion. He returns to pay attention to the guests with whom he was chatting and continued to act as a good host, as it nothing had happened.

 **OoOoOoO**

For his part Hiashi Hyuuga had not known what to think of the little boy of three years that his daughter and wife spoke with such esteem. He expected an arrogant and haughty child, like his older brother, who was also a prodigy. However, the infant he saw was something different.

It was evident that the boy was more than what he appeared, his eyes were those of someone experienced, someone who has seen the war and survived the battlefield, which made no sense and immediately put him on alert, as he cataloged the boy as a threat to his princess.

However, when those black eyes fell on his daughter's figure, they were sweetened and took on a gentle, boyish glow that made him think he had been wrong in his fist assumption. When the boy changed his behavior to adapt to what Tsume and his child expected – even when the change was subtle enough that his parents and his clan members did not think it was beyond ordinary behavior– he reaffirmed that he had been right, Sasuke was more of than how the Uchihas portrait him.

But even then, he could see that the young Uchiha liked and cared for his princess, as well of Tsume´s son. It was difficult not seeing the sincere affection that the three children had for each other. So Hiashi was delighted, captivated with great curiosity, with the new heir of the Uchiha and silently he told his wife that he approved of the friendship of his Hinata with the raven one.

His wife understood the message and smiled openly, since she had seen a good future for the since the beginning of that friendship and appreciated that the Uchiha genius taught her little girl things in a way that she was able to understand and was helping her to gain greater confidence in herself.

Shisui was much more discreet than Itachi, because he had more experience in these areas, so he did not show any reaction when he noticed the silent exchange between the Hyuuga couple. Although inside he was celebrating, because Izuna had achieved what he wanted without having to talk to them.

It was incredible.

And it showed that Sasuke knew what he was doing. Which made the trust that had deposited in the child, renewed and confirmed that they were doing the right thing.

He shot Itachi a look and he nodded, then both exchanged positions and targets.

 **OoOoOoO**

Izuna had spent most of his birthday with Hinata and Kiba, in addition to integrating other children of his clan who had an age more or less close to his age to the game named "Ninja", a game that was more like a light and fun training for infants.

However, his attention never stopped of being focused on his brothers and the goals that each one was taking care of. Between the games he was able to decipher the silent messages that both Shisui and Itachi sent him in an old code –that was used in the clan wars– to inform him of what they had seen and heard.

Izuna was really satisfied with the advances in his plans and could enjoy much more of the rest of the party. Being delighted with the amount of gifts he received, although some were things he would never occupy, although the ones he liked the most were those that belonged to his brothers and his friends

The sun went down and the party ended. Once the guests left and were able to return to Itachi's room, the three brothers agreed that the party had been a success. Things had been so natural that it frightened, since he really had not had to do much beyond being the same and subtly point out one or another thing to Tsume to make the wild woman see his brothers as what they were, important beings for him and that if something bad happened to them he would suffer a lot, which made the woman's eyes take a shine of determination and ruffled his hair brusquely, but affectionately, in the same way that she did with Kiba and with him.

It went without saying that the mission had ended in victory.

"Did you have it?" asked the younger black haired man, looking at his brother expectantly, taking advantage that their parents had let them retire and were in Itachi's room, who was certainly relieved / appalled that Sasuke's plan had succeeded and his little brother had become the next heir to the Uchiha clan.

Itachi nodded and took from his clothes a package that contained the following: A slice of cake, a sweet and part of what his mother had cooked for the party. Everything well packed and ready to be consumed.

"Great," Izuna said before putting the Bento on a parchment and sealing it and then attaching the parchment to the back of his familiar. Shu immediately camouflaged herself and disappeared from view. Izuna had ordered him to take the package to the orphanage and give it to the little Uzumaki. He also had wanted that she explained who was sending the package and to assure the little blond that Izuna was always going to see for him, although Naruto had to keep Izuna presence in his life as a secret.

Itachi and Shisui sighed and shook their heads at their action, none were really satisfied with their plan, but Izuna was their leader and they had complied with their wishes to help the little blond.

 **OoOoOoO**

Who said that the Uchiha could not rule the world if they proposed it? Ha! Surely an idiot Senju, because he and his brothers were going to put Konoha on his head and build a stronger village while raising his clan up to the top again.

Izuna was not an egocentric maniac with delusions of grandeur, but if he had copy some things of his dramatic older brother and tended to act in a curious way when he consumed too many sweets, not that he planned to take over the world or something.

So after a lot of cake the little Uchiha had started to laugh malevolently because his plan had been a resounding success while he was rubbing his hands Mr. Burns style, getting his brothers to see him in a weird way –Shisui with an expression that shouted _What the fuck!_ and Itachi with some exasperation because he had already experienced a similar situation after Izuna had allowed him to eat five dangos in one sitting– in the minutes that Shu was slow to return from his trip to the orphanage.

"Ready, Izuna-chama!" The little salamander entered through the open window. Izuna stretched his left arm and the small animal settled on it, running it to his shoulder and sitting on it

"Excellent, how did it go?" Izuna asked curious as the other two leaned forward slightly, they also wanted to hear Shu´s answer.

"The little fox is very cute. He loved the cake and he accept to keep the secret of your existence. I think he is delighted with the idea of having an older brother who is taking care of him even if it is at a distance. But I think that is sad that even if he is too little know what it means to be rejected and to miss the love of someone, he obviously does" Confessed the fire salamander sounding genuinely sad for that fact.

Izuna lightly stroked her little head to comfort her, Shu had a good heart and if there was something that touched her conscience it was children, that was something that Izuna could understand since young children had always been a weak point for his person.

"Don't worry, Shu. Naruto will not be an Uchiha, but he's an Uzumaki, that makes him family." The other two already knew this, but his partner did not, so Izuna explained it gently. "And once we deal with the idiotic followers of the Senju, I will take Naruto under my protection openly"

It was a promise.

His eyes gleamed crimson coloring his words with power, his brother copied the action, sealing the pact.

In the past, he and Madara had been a force to fear. A force that still generated chills among the collective memory of the clan, because the Uchiha had not forgotten what they had been able to do and placed them as the best of the best, to what you should always aim to be.

The village had forgotten it.

But they were going to remind the world that their clan was the strongest one and the reason why they were always feared and respected.


	9. Chapter 9

**Battlefield**

The days had passed for the trio with, without any problem rising up. So the weeks turned into months and before they knew it, half a year had passed.

Shisui had become Chunnin five months ago, crushing all his opponents in exams and creating the technique by which he would be known in the five Shinobi nations: the blinking body. In addition to having increased their knowledge in the art of the sword and learn the basics of sealing art.

At eleven years old, Shisui was a potential monster. A born genius who flourished under the watchful eye of Izuna, who had taken the trouble to train him. He was feared, respected and admired within the clan and in the village. Even if only he showed less than the half of his true abilities –this was because if they wanted to eliminate the Hokage and his advice keep some letters hidden was the most sensible, ´cause although Izuna did not plan to use force to remove the old council of the power, the possibility of a war she was tall and she wanted his brothers to have the highest chances of surviving.

Itachi, on the other hand, had found it difficult to adapt to his life as a Gennin due to the difference in his physical age with that of his companions during the first month, but at the moment he was satisfied with the team that had touched him and seemed to be making friends with the other two boys. His brother was also a born genius and Izuna was sure that with or without his help, Itachi would grow to be as big and powerful as Madara had been in the past. Although of course, his little brother preferred to take things slowly and that was fin, being that reason why Itachi not waking up the sharingan wasn't really worrying for the youngest of the ravens.

And finally, Sasuke had grown in his role as heir of the clan, being spoiled by his parents and most of his relatives who whenever they could gave him gifts, kind words, or looks full of pride and hope. During the last months Izuna had improved his ability as a sensor, now being able to cover the entire complex and maintain that perception for most of the day, as well as learning to make that skill somewhat unconscious, noticing when an intruder entered the grounds of his clan, but ignoring the chakras that belonged to their relative

Also, is relationship with the village villagers was become more than good, as the civilians seemed to adore him and his brothers, because they had taken their habit of being kind and charming each time they walked through the streets of the village and constantly compared them to someone called Obito, who apparently had been a cousin of his who had died during the second war and who had cared for his two brothers and  
according to his brothers had been an Uchiha who had a personality similar to that of the Uzumaki, a real pity that he could not have known him.

Izuna had also made contact with Go, a young salamander who reminded him of the decline due to his coloration and personality, who was able to store huge amounts of chakra and share it to his contractor in case of emergency, healing wounds or potentiate his jutsus if necessary. And so Izuna had devised a battle style to where he could use Go´s abilities to force his body to grow at the age he had before and have a capacity similar to the one he had back then, although he could only occupy that technique for a couple of minutes, which was enough to kill to a strong target, but not to lead his clan on the battlefield.

It was something he was still working to improve, but it seemed to be more with the time that Go accumulated that energy than anything else.

He had also created a system to watch Naruto and keep him accompanied, to help him cope with the hell where he was trapped because of Sarutobi´s stupidity. He had decided to give him his own companion, a salamander named Mako, who had a maternal personality and was an accurate to take care for and accompany the little blond in Izuna's name, to represent it was a bond between them.

Mako was navy blue green and had silver marks around her eyes that made her look like she was wearing makeup. She was an expert in genjutsus, it was not useful for those who owned the Sharingan, but for Naruto she was the best possible friend. Tricking the staff members of the orphanage relieved the emotional burden of the little fox and created "beautiful images" to brighten or relax the blond, who was much happier now that he had Izuna-nii taking care of him even if he did not know his face and had to keep it in secret.

In the other hand, the elders of the clan tend appeared from time to time to see his workouts with his father, who was trying to teach him the characteristic jutsu of his clan –even tough, Izuna already knew them–

as Fugaku thought that he was still too young to learn clan techniques and wanted to wait until he was four years old to start teaching him how to master the fire, so he had focused on improving his taijutsu and his ability to throw shuriken until now. But the elders were actually very satisfied with their abilities and their rapid learning.

Of course, Izuna was still playing with his friends, teaching them things in classes disguised as fun activities. In the last two months they had been joined by a boy from the Aburame clan called Shino and a civilian with pink hair who, if he was not mistaken, was called Sakura. They had already started to move to the stage where their games evolved and more children could be invited to participate.

Izuna waited anxiously and annoyed when they could start to playing something that seemed to be a hunt but was called "The traces" that was played with a can and was childish intent to hunt and enforce teamwork, as it was still a unknown concepts to him and therefore he was not able to understand because it apparently the only intention of it was having fun, but both Shisui and Itachi had insisted that it was important to socialize with the other children in these types of activities.

On another note, Hinata's mother was expecting a baby; so the Princess Hyuuga would be an older sister soon, Hina-chan had been nervous until he could convince her that she would be a great sister to the baby that was coming.

Yes, things had changed, but they were still running and Izuna was satisfied.

 **OoOoOoO**

But, Sasuuukeee ... its so heeaaavyyy..." Shisui complained with crocodile tears in his eyes, trying to convince Izuna, who was judging him with his bright obsidian and maintained an immovable attitude.

"Shisui, we have already discussed this many times. The armor is necessary and if you plan to do the exams to become Jounnin, you will learn to fight with the armor on" The three-and-a-half-year-old said with some irritation. They were alone, in training ground 33, their clones were next to Itachi eating dango. It was something they did when they wanted to practice something that they kept secret.

They had discussed the matter of armor since Shisui became Chunnin and the difficulty of his missions increased. Itachi had sent it made with one of the few master gunsmiths in the village of the leaves and was finally ready, but Shisui was behaving like a spoiled child and did not want to train with it, much less take it on a mission

"But it feels awkward! How am I going to execute my blinking body technique with this thing?" Shisui argues more seriously when he saw that his cousin was not exactly in a good mood.

"Believe me, I know, but it is a protection that is worth having, and I also trust in your abilities, I know that with some time you will be able to move with the same ease that you do now"

"Sasuke ..."

"No" Izuna´s voice was strong and his eyes shone menacingly, his pupils coloring red "I made the mistake of setting it aside because I was arrogant, I thought my speed and freedom of movement were more important than wearing an old suit of armor, and paying for that thought with my life, I'm not going to let you make the same mistake."

He watched the surprised face of the other a few moments before turning around and walking away. His control over his temperament was better than Madara's, but even so, his aforementioned temperament was dangerous, and since he did not want to hurt his cousin, even though he was behaving like a child, the sensible thing to do was to move away until his temperament was under control.

His right hand was instinctively touching the point where Tobirama's sword had pierced him, shuddering at the memory of the throbbing pain and what followed. After that last battle he had greatly regretted having ignored his brother's advice. On his deathbed, coughing blood and being unable to breathe, listening to Madara's prayers, he could not help but wish he had carried the stupid armor.

Tobirama had exploited his weakness, but he was not responsible for what had been happening to him at that moment, they were shinobi and that was his job. If not that the fault was his and hers alone, he had been stupid and arrogant, he knew that his power was coarse and that to really fight would kill the silver-haired man in a blink, he had underestimated the younger brother of the Senju and had let down his guard to be so exposed.

He did not want something like that to happen to Shisui.

So if he had to clean the floor with your cousin's ass in combat so Shisui would learn the lesson, he was going to do it. But he had to do it with a calm mind or things could get out of control

Izuna breathe deeply a couple of times. He was a shinobi grown at the time of the great wars, he had learned to control his temper quickly and effectively under penalty of losing his life, so even though he was really angry, he calmed down a few moments later.

He was planning to summon Go to be able to kick his cousin's ass when he felt arms around him, knew that they belonged to his cousin instantly and therefore did not react. From the position, Shisui had knelt before holding him down and his head was gently resting on hers.

"Forgive me for behaving like a spoiled child, Izuna"

The use of his real name made him gasp in surprise, though he was quickly forgotten when he smiled sweetly and muttered a "I forgive you."

After that they could focus in training and three hours, Itachi joined them and they returned to the Uchiha State, talking among themselves with an almost lazy air. Itachi was carrying Izuna on his back, horse-riding style, very much for the infantile joy of the youngest.

The armor was stored in a parchment that was secured between Shisui's clothes thanks to the help of Izuna, who although he was not a master at Fuinjutsu at the level of Tobirama or Minato Namikaze, knew the aspects of this obscure and lost art courtesy of his Mother. Naomi had been a warrior of the Uzumaki clan before marrying Tajima and therefore had been a teacher in the art of sealing and tried to pass on her knowledge to her children, but unfortunately she did not live long enough to teach her three youngest children more beyond the basics.

Sadly there were no Fuijinstu masters in Konoha beyond the perverted Sage of the Toads whom Izuna would not ask for help even in his most desperate moment, so he had resigned himself to simply staying with what he knew and sharing that knowledge with his brothers ... and with Hinata when she was older, if she wanted to learn.

They were arriving at the doors of the Uchiha Compound. The sunset tinged the orange sky when Izuna felt a change in the surrounding farm and turned his black eyes to the point where the change was generated, a point between the thick foliage of the forest. Not being able to observe anything, but without needing it, because his action had evoked that not only his cousin, but if not the guards at the doors directed his carmine look at that point.

The guards tensed. And Shisui did the same. .

One of the two Jounnin who served in the military police immediately went into the forest, to the point where the change in the chakra had been felt. While the other sounded the alarm to alert their peers, while beckoning them to cross the doors.

The younger Uchihas quickly obeyed, knowing that what they had seen was enough to alert the entire village and especially to open the barriers that covered the complex to protect its inhabitants.

 _A man. Orange mask I execute unknown technique. Vanishing in the air._ Shisui informed him by signing once he deposited it on the ground. His cousin had his sharingan activated and had drawn his sword with his free hand. His eyes moved quickly, scanning his surroundings, in a state of alert even though inside the barrier –

Which the clan had secretly installed after the Kyuubi's attack– they were safe, since it was a blood barrier.

His attitude had been copied by Itachi and Izuna, in addition to copied by all his relatives, who had stopped their activities to notice the barrier rise and see the actions of his three wonders.

Izuna nodded. He turned to his brother and told him the same method _. Protect clan. Meeting point: Mansion. Low and medium level, here. High level, join the forces of the village._ Generating a plan to protect its people and get well with the village quickly.

Itachi raised his voice to be heard by his relatives, handed out the orders that Izuna had given: "Civilians, go to the mansion, Gennin and Chunnin accompany them, Jounnin go outside the barrier, join the HQ of the military police´ orders."

Receiving a nod from those who were closest. The clan mobilized following the orders of the young Uchiha. The Gennin and Chunnin passed the word quickly, making sure that their relatives who did not have ninja abilities or because of their age could not be considered as such, they arrived at the mansion without problems.

The effectiveness with which they performed this exercise made it clear that in spite of everything, the Uchihas were a clan of warriors, a military clan that was still a well-oiled machine.

"Advise the Hyuuga clan and the Inuzuka clan that an intruder was in the village, Itachi, which they take care of their children." Izuna ordered almost instantly that his brother stopped talking. He nodded and vanished in an explosion of black feathers.

"Shu, warn Mako that she should be ready to transport Naruto to Mount Kimu if her safety is compromised, they should not fight, help her not to be discovered," he told his companion, who nodded and disappeared with a puff to go to find the other salamander and inform him of the new mission that his master had given them.

Izuna took Shisui's hand and forced him to walk towards the Mansion. The dark haired curly haired man had spent too much chakra during training, he was not fit for a fight. So he would keep him by his side for the time being, he would use his voice to communicate his orders.

When they arrived at the house, Mikoto was already taking charge of the situation. Calming civilians and issuing orders to the shinobi on how to act in case of attack. When he saw them he gave them a nod, not caring about Itachi's absence when they saw that they were calm and receiving a small nod from his youngest son.

 **OoOoOoO**

The military police raised the alarm throughout the village: Notifying that they had discovered an intruder who wore an orange mask in the shape of a spiral. The Hokage mobilized his ANBU in search of this intruder, agreeing on a (not formal, but very obvious) alliance with the Uchiha to find some clue to the unknown.

None found anything

There was a board of counsel with all the leaders of the great clans, the Hokage and his advisors, and the captain of the ANBU. There, Fugaku expressed his anger at the lack of results. But also his concern that the intruder had been watching his children. His annoyance and fear was chanted by all the parents inside the room, specifically the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka clans.

You see, the Hyuuga had quickly joined to the search parties after being warned by Itachi, the Inuzuka being the same way. Both completely annoyed with the Hokage because the official announcement was generated almost five minutes later.

Five minutes may seem a reasonable amount of time. But in reality, it is much too long, especially when there is or there was an enemy in the village who apparently targeted three children (it did not matter that they were geniuses). What if the intruder had gone for his heirs or the heirs of the other clans? What would have happened if the intruder had been caught discovering a child and executing this technique that left no trace would have taken them?

That was a reasonable reason to be mad with the Hokage and the elders.

After a long and very complicated debate, they decided to call Jiraiya back to the village to see if there were any stamps that could be of help. Meanwhile, Uchihas, Hyuugas and Inuzukas would form patrols that would tour the village to prevent that man had any opportunity to re-enter it. With the foundation that Izuna had given them with their actions, the three clans formed a united front that forced the elders who occupied the positions of power to bow down, because they were supported by the other clans.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hiruzen was surprised with this result, but not really upset. His only concern was for the stranger who had managed to enter his village without anyone noticing. And what was worse, he could not prevent a dark part of his mind from pointing to his old comrade as a possible culprit. Especially when the objectives of that unknown masked man had been the three Uchiha prodigies of which he had been speaking lately.

The Hokage was not blind or stupid.

He knew that Danzo had Shinobi under the name of ROOT who were basically soldiers without a mind or soul. And that he used them to commit actions of little morality. He did not know their names or abilities, but the fact that there was one with a special jutsu that allowed him to vanish in the air without leaving any trace beyond a futile scent that did not serve to guide them to any other clue, was highly probable.

And that he had been watching the Uchiha only increased his suspicions. So he decided to keep an even closer eye on his old friend, because if he found out he was right, he was going to have to take action on the matter.

Well, the big clans did not seem willing to forgive someone making their children a goal. And he believed a civil war could happen if something like that was repeated.

Therefore, after much thought, I made the decision to break ROOT and take all its members under the control of ANBU. Placing their best men –among them, Hound or Hatake Kakashi– to purge their ranks and eliminate those who refuse to change.

 **OoOoOoO**

Shimura Danzo was furious.

In less than a week, everything had collapsed.

The Uchiha now had an alliance with the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka. And if that were not enough they had been supported by all the other clans. Generating a huge and unprecedented change in political power.

Hiruzen had made the decision to withdraw his armed power. Giving the order to eliminate who objected. Leaving him alone with the option to see how all his work went down the drain without him having the opportunity to do anything.

For the eyes of "The Porcelain Masks" were fixed on his person and any false move would be fatal

 **OoOoOoO**

Izuna, unknowingly, got into the middle of the plans of two powerful and Machiavellian men. Causing a change in the destiny of the world without knowing it. Although if it would be for good or for bad that would still be to be seen...

* * *

 **Bella-swan11:** Thank you! I would take it in consideration, but I don't think that marriage between Sasuke and Hinata would be possible because both of them are heirs to their own clans and for the nature of their Doujutsus.

 **Unifrog1331:** Thank you! About Tsunade, I still don't know if she would have a place in my story because she _is_ a Senju and Izuna hate the entire clan. He had never experimented a good Senju so he still see them as the _enemy_. And about Kakashi, well if I told you about it I would give you spoilers so I just let you know that, yes they will meet and it would be difficult meeting about the two of them.

 **Pink ranger 13:** Thank you!

 **JWolfcat:** Ok.

1) Nop. Madara _is_ dead.

2) It would not matter to Izuna, as he doesn't hate Hashirama for being Hashirama…is more like that Hashirama was the heir of the Senju Clan and a bad influence to his brother, because his existence made Madara act stupid. And of course, Naruto is his own person. Even if his soul was once Hashirama´s.

I wish that you like the story and leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nightmares, Memories, they are the same.**

Things changed.

That much is obvious to Izuna as he saw the new patrols conformed by Uchihas, Inuzukas, and Hyuugas walking by the village. It was subtitle but he knew that this was only the beginning and so he started to become more worried about Itachi as the days passed. This because if the game had already changed so far and in so little time, the man in the orange mask was a bigger threat.

Itachi was the only one that dint had the sharingan.

His little brother was the weak link in the chain.

And that was something he couldn't allow. As he didn't want for Itachi to become a target, even if he, whit his infant form was the most obvious answer to the question of who of them is easier to get to?

So he took the decision of forcing Itachi to awake the sharingan.

This was not recommendable and no one inside the clan would approve as it was necessary to inflict a serious damage to the psyche of a person for the Uchiha in question wake up the Doujutsu. And it wasn't even in the fifty percent having success as every person had a very unique personality and so what it was enough for someone to obtain the sharingan was insufficient for another or too much and broke the test subject.

So yeah, it wasn't the best option. Even in the Clan Wars, no parent would try it, but it was necessary. And Izuna was ninety percent sure that his plan was to work.

Itachi gives his acceptant of the plan and when Izuna had everything sorted the three of them transported to Mont Kimu, even if Shisui wasn't so sure about the idea, because it was Itachi´s decision and he trusted Sasuke to not hurt Itachi.

 _When you're ready, Boss._ Go informed by the mental link once he was sure he had collected enough chakra for the transformation to endure the test at hand.

"I´m ready, Nii-san" Izuna announced to Itachi as he gifted the young boy a smile; one that promised that everything was going to be fine. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Itachi didn't doubt. He trusted Sasuke and so his black eyes were steady and calm.

"Very well, then"

 _Now, Go._ Izuna ordered to his contract salamander.

Go started to release chakra and the transformation started. Izuna closed his eyes for an instant and when he opened they were red and had three black tomoes in each one of them. He had grown, he was almost as high as Fugaku and his hair was as long as his mother, reaching his lower back. He was a pretty boy, not handsome, but pretty, as he was more similar to Mikoto in body shape and face than to Fugaku.

It feels awesome to be back in the form Izuna believe he belongs to. But he didn't have time to allow himself to enjoy the moment as he had a very important mission and the transformation didn't last long.

He locked his gaze with Itachi´s and his little brother eyes clouded as he got trapped in a very powerful genjutsu. Moments after, Itachi´s knees give in and he fell forward, Shisui caught him and deposited on the floor carefully.

"Itachi is going to be alright, right?" He asked, worry colorings his words, as he looked up to meet his cousin's red gaze.

"Don't worry, Shisui. Itachi is strong and if things seem to go wrong I will wake him up" Izuna answered as he stirred the dark curly hair of his cousin, feeling a childish joy in being able to do it, as normally he was the one receiving the stirring.

Izuna wasn't worried. He knew that his brother would be fine and that he would awake the sharingan because he had created the genjutsu specifically to force Itachi to react.

It actually was a memory of his past. He just had to change some details and made his perspective, Itachi´s; Daisuke presence his own and Madara's, Shisui's.

It was kind of cruel. But, hey. He wasn't a good person, but a shinobi and he would do anything to protect his brothers, even if to do that he had to broke them first.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Itachi didn't knew what had happened._

 _He didn't remember anything about how things had got so bad. But the Village was destroyed, much as with the Kyuubi incident, and both, Sasuke and Shisui, were missing._

 _He could hear the screams of pain and the metal clinks of weapons at his around him, but he actually couldn't see who the enemy was, with the smoke and the rubble. But frankly, he had better things to think about rather than the battle, as he had to found his brothers._

 _He had to take them to safety._

 _He couldn't let them die._

 _A sword was his hand and as he runs, he had to kill a boy not much older than him. He did it without remorse._

" _Ni…Nii-san…"_

 _The soft whisper almost made him lost his foot as he had to come to a halt when he heard the broken voice of his little brother. He immediately looks at the_ _place where the voice came from. A sob left his lips as he found Sasuke._

 _His little brother was barely alive. Someone had pierced his stomach with a sword and he was lying in a pool of blood. He was looking at him with scared eyes, but also with relief. And that look hit Itachi hard because his baby brother was scared of dying alone and was relieved that he had founded him, even when both of them knew that there was no way he could save him._

 _His body moved without permission and in a blink he was kneeling at his baby brother side,_ _  
_ _wrapping the infant's small body around his arms. Tears falling from his eyes as he forced a smile and said: "Shh, Sasuke. Everything is going to be fine. Big brother is here"_

 _Sasuke smiled at him. A sad, broken, smile that crushed his heart because tasted a goodbye._

 _Moments after Sasuke had died and he was holding the corpse of his little brother. The bother he had vow to protect the moment he had born._

 _Ugly sobs made their way out his lips, even when he tried so hard to contain them as he knew that if he started crying he would be dead, as he would attract the attention of the enemy. He had not time for this, he knew he had to get up and carry on. He knew this, but he couldn't._

 _He couldn't leave his baby brother behind._

" _Itachi!" Shisui hissed his name in a warning._

 _He instinctively moved to face an enemy. He had dropped Sasuke´s body and turned before he knew it, his sword clashing whit the one of his opponent as he stopped the lunge. Shisui had pierced the stranger heart in the next moment._

" _Are you alright?" Worry tinted the words and the red eyes of his brother scanned him looking for wounds, but he was physically fine. Then, Shisui inhaled harshly as he repaired in Sasuke´s body that rested a few feet from them._

" _He is dead" Itachi heard himself using void tone. "I couldn't save him"_

"No. _Look at me." Shisui voice was husky and it was obvious that he was trying very hard to not start crying. "Look at me! It wasn't your fault. You hear me?_ It was theirs _"_

 _Shisui hugged him for a few instants, then, he put himself together and when they separated, his voice was commanding as he said "Come on. We have to move. We have to regroup with the clan."_

" _The others?" He asked in a frightened voice. He didn't want to mourn more brothers, it was enough with his baby brother, who shouldn't have to be on the battlefield yet, but he had and now was dead._

" _Safe. You two were the last ones"_

 _Itachi nodded dumbly, but relieved. At least Takara and Aora were fine. Shisui had already made sure they were safe._

 _They moved in synchrony. Leaving behind the battlefield and the corpse of the youngest member of their family behind as they couldn't afford carrying it with them and as the little one hadn't had the sharingan leaving the corpse behind wasn't something they could worry about._

 _Maybe some adult would bring it back, but he doubts it. Not even their father would care._

 _Sasuke would not get a proper burial._

 _He would be one more loss in the war and so he will be forgotten._

 _Itachi didn't notice, but his eyes had become carmine the moment he turned to face that last enemy._

 _He had achieved the sharingan._

 _And it had only cost his baby brothers life._

 **OoOoOoO**

Itachi wakes up crying.

Red eyes blazing as he opened them. The first thing he saw was Sasuke, in his infant form, at his side, a concerned frown in his cute face. And he let a hysteric laugh as he took him in his arms and hugged him.

His baby brother was alive,

Sasuke was fine.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that, Nii-san" Izuna´s voice was muffled as his face was buried in the clothes of his older brother as he returned the hug. And although he was being sincere and he _was_ sorry – as Itachi didn't deserve that kind of pain– he didn't regret it, because it was necessary, better this pain when only was an illusion that when it was a reality.

Itachi didn't answered, because he was still trapped in the knowledge that what he had experienced was Sasuke memory of his life as Izuna.

Relief transformed into despair in seconds. He allows himself to sheer more tears as he hugged his little brother, he wanted to protect him. But how can you protect someone from the past? It can't be done, because you can change what already happened.

The only thing he could do was improve himself and to be at his brother side when he needs it.

"Tachi?" Shisui asked as he touched his shoulder, concern clear as the day in his black eyes, but sorrow as well because he still remembers how he had obtained his sharingan and so imagines what Itachi had seen was easy.

"I´m fine" He assured the both of them, his voice a little shaky. Trying to stop the crying, forcing himself to recover his composure, because him having a meltdown wouldn't help anyone.

"I´m fine" he repeated with more steadiness as he allowed his body to relax and his sharingan to fade after Shisui embraced him in a protective hug; Shisui´s right-hand petting Itachi´s hair and his left hand rubbing Sasuke´s back as he hummed a shooting lullaby.

And having his brothers at his side, made Itachi fell safe enough that the answer _I'm fine_ almost became a truth. They were unharmed. They were save. And they would be fine as long as they were together, that was Sasuke always remembered.

The Uchiha were powerful individuals. But as a Clan, they were the strongest one. Together will be able to face whatever was put in front of them and be able to become the winners.

Both of his brothers didn't answer to his words, but they also relaxed. And not much after the three Uchihas were sleeping. Unconcern, because they were being awarded for the fire salamanders, who were loyal to one of their one and so all of them.

* * *

 **Hello there,**

 **Surprise! I´m not dead! :D**

 **I know, I know.** **I´ve taken a long time to update and when I do it is a small chapter, you must be throwing curses at me.**

 **I will let you know that I´m sorry for that, but it has been that time of the year when I get sick for the stress and then I have to study for the final exams…**

 **So yeah, I haven't had much free time to write**

 **I´m sorry T-T**

 **Wish you like this one and leave a review.**

 **unifrog1331** **:** Thank you! Well…Izuna would scare the fan girls; he doesn't like stalkers and he isn't a good person, so show them ugly things with his sharingan would be his first reaction to the screaming and horny girls. And he would probably do the same to his brother's fan-girls.

And about Shogi. In the game, Shikamaru would win. Because he is a genius, and even if Izuna had much more experience in the battlefield, he would not be able to follow, even if he would put a hell of a fight.

 **ALEX99999** **:** No lo creo, pues Izuna es el líder del clan Uchiha y mesclar sangres no es algo que le parezca correcto porque su mentalidad aun es de una época del pasado. Además de que Izuna prefiere la compañía de un hombre a la de una mujer (incluso si es pansexual y capaz de enamorarse de una) esto, porque lo que Izuna quiere en su pareja es alguien que pueda luchar a su lado en términos de igualdad, y no hay muchas mujeres que puedan lograr esto.

 **Marcela:** Actualizo cuando tengo tiempo. A veces tardo unas semanas y otras tardo meses.

 **The Unkown Uchia** **:** No. Izuna would never allow that. He would burn the village before letting his clan disappear.

 **Maxine:** Thank you!

 **Xaikon:** Thank you. Glad you like the story.

 **Blacky1404:** I´m glad you like it. Don't worry, I will: 3


	11. Chapter 11

**There is not coincidences….**

They hadn't been able to hide the fact that Itachi had awaken the sharingan for much, but neither of them had been worried about it, as it was a not-spoken-rule of the rule of the clan that when a young child woke up their kekkei genkai no one asked how or why, because the important thing was to offer them support and start teaching how to control it.

Luckily for them, this hadn't changed. So Fugaku only hugged his son, before starting to plan a schedule for Itachi. The head of the Clan wanted to had the best user to train his boy, fortunately for the trio, Shisui was recognized as one of the best, so they wouldn't we separated for long, even if Itachi had other teachers.

Although, the truth was that as Shisui and Itachi go forward in their career the three of them spent less and less time together. It was something that was meant to happen and they had known it from the beginning.

And it only became more evident when the Hokage asked Shisui to join the Black Ops.

"Well, what do you think, Sasuke?" The older Uchiha asked to their leader when he returned home, sounded curious and slightly concerned. "Should I accept?" Truth be told, Shisui was quite nervous about the promotion and he didn't know what to do, that was why he was seeking council on his cousin.

Izuna didn't comment for a few minutes, a thoughtful frown in his young face.

If Shisui became a part of the ANBU, they would have a political advantage. But he didn't want to put his brother into something like that if Shisui wasn't ready for it.

Especially, when every one of them knew that being part of the ANBU was something very difficult. It was something that could destroy you, the darkness, the solitude, the void of emotions they were supposed to have. Being tools without name or face.

It was something cruel. Something Izuna wouldn't force onto anyone, not in his allies, less to the members of his family.

"I believe that you are the only one who can make a decision on this, Shisui." He told the older boy with a serious tone. "Because you are the one who would be trapped inside the organization."

It was a very personal decision, something he didn't have a claim to and once it made it clear, he leave the older boy alone so he could think about it, taking Itachi with him.

The eight-years-old only smile kind but sadly at Shisui, as if he could tell what would be his decision. Maybe he did. After all, the emotions had been according with the conclusion he reached at the dawn of the next day.

Shisui had thought long and hard about what this offer meant for him and for his brothers; mostly about how this could affect Sasuke´s plans to the future. After all, it could be an immense advantage for them to have something in the inner circle of Konoha, of the Hokage himself if he could made it work.

But it also give himself a lot of thought, about if he was sure he could get in and not cave under the pressure of being part of the Black Ops and leaving his identity behind. Even if it was a façade.

He informed all his family of his decision at breakfast.

He was going to accept the proposal.

Fugaku and Mikoto were ecstatic; proud and happy. Both of his brothers didn't look that happy with the news, but congratulated him accordingly. Even tough, he could see in Sasuke´s black eyes a deep respect that made his chest puff out proudly.

From that day on, he became Crow. He joined Team Ro, under the leadership of Hound-taicho and soon enough his name was very well know inside the Black Ops.

Truth be told, it was not as difficult as he thought it would be. After all, he had been acting for years now. So pretend that he was a loyal dog, blind to the mistakes of the council and all the Senju ideology was easy. And it didn't hurt that the weight of the he ceramic mask on his face made it even easier to remember who he was when he wasn't occupying it.

For his part, Itachi had been being pampered in happy-concern attention from all the Clan once the news of his new awaken sharingan for a few weeks, until the time of the Chunnin exam came and he passed it with honours.

Of course, with his new position came new responsibilities; same ones that forced him to leave the village more often and leave his younger brother alone with their fathers. Because, as Shisui was now a member of the Black Ops, he wasn't home most of the time.

Thus, they ended leaving Sasuke alone inside the village when their missions concurred. Not that they were worried, because they knew that Sasuke was able to protect himself. But it still felt _wrong_ not being together.

Like something was missing when they weren't near each other. Something very important to them, because the lack of it leave them feeling really cold, like their flame inside their chakra and soul was dying.

According to Sasuke that was not estrange. He had felt the same thing with Madara, and with his former lover Toka. It had something to do with the compatibility of their chakra and the harmony they had developed at being together from a long time.

It was something very common in brothers. But he had seen something similar in a genin team. A bond that made that person's _family_ even if they weren't your blood.

Every Clan had a word for that concept. Many accepted that bond, others rejected them. The Uchihas did neither. Or both, if you wish.

They were aloof and cold with anyone who wasn't blood because when they loved, they loved with everything they had. And once they had formed a bond it couldn't be cut up, even if the Uchiha in question tried.

When this happened there were two options. And only this two options: Kill or Marry. And which one should you took depended if the other person belonged to a clan the Uchihas could absorb and made it part of their own.

Of course, this kind of thing wasn't like this anymore –thankfully– as they had left that kind of barbaric sense in the War Clan´s era. In the present this kind of bond was well saw and openly accepted inside the village.

And Izuna, thanks to his friendship with Hinata and Kiba, could now comprehended that it wasn't as horrible as he had believed in the past. He knew that his friends weren't close to became that important to him, yet. But he was sure that they could get in there if he let them to be.

Because, he had choose an Inuzuka – Kiba belonged to a Clan that see the world in a doggish kind of view. They believed in pack and were not above from adopt close friends into their particular form of viewing the world. Even if you didn't want or appreciated it – and a Hyuuga; The Hyuuga´s were very similar to the Uchihas. Both of them took blood very seriously and they care for their family, even if the Hyuuga were colder in their forms.

Truth was, he had chosen well.

Hinata and Kiba balanced him well enough in personality; Kiba fed his more animalistic part, his predatory nature and Hinata centered him in conserving his humanity, which was very difficult in a shinobi as ninja developed psychopathic tendencies from a very young age.

It was a blessing from the Gods, he knew.

He had planned for them to be pawns in his political game, even if he had called them Allies. But now, they were friends. And if he let them, in time they would mean something similar to what Naruto mean to him.

Because he may not interacted with the little fox in a direct way. But, Naruto was _his_. Not in the way, Itachi and Shisui were, but close. Very close. Although, different enough to see that killing the young child would not hurt him enough to develop the Mangekyo. Just like killing Hinata or Kiba, wouldn´t.

(Not that he went thinking about hurting his friends or Naruto, mind you, but it was a cold analysis about his own sentiments that he couldn't avoid to do. It was probably sick that he had to categorize his feelings on that scale, but by now it was something that felt natural to him.)

And the bond he had with his friends helped with the absence of his brothers –easing his worry, concern and fear– and so Izuna could go with his life like a normal-prodigy child of four – almost five– years old. Or what he considered normal, anyway.

Today, Tsume was the one of who was watching them –their mothers took turns to watch them over in a proof of their confidence in each other– and it presented to be a fortune when the petite blond came over and asked them if he could join to the game.

"Can I play with you?" The blond say, head up and standing as straight as he could; blue baby eyes shining.

It was adorable; Izuna had to bit his lips to not coo at the cute image that he had in front of him. Naruto had whiskers! He really wanted to hug the other boy and squeeze his cheeks, maybe even ruffle the blond hair a little.

But also sad in a way Izuna could not describe; Maybe it was in the way Naruto´s eyes were guarded in a way they shouldn't. Because for all he was a child, he had a look in his eyes Izuna hadn't see in this time: A cruel wisdom of the world hidden in them.

Children shouldn't have to experiment that. Not when they were living inside of a Village where one was supposed to be safe and able to live in peace. It made his blood boil at the thought his brother´s dream had been corrupted by Hiruzen`s incompetence.

But this was not the moment to ponder about that, he had to focus on the now and leave all his fantasies of blood, chaos and gore to a more appropriate moment.

As he did this, Kiba, who was the bluntest of the group had scowled at Naruto –making the little fox flinch at the silent judgment– but didn't respond immediately, making the other pause as well, so they didn't refuse him on principle for how other people treated him, which was good, if not a little odd in Izuna`s opinion.

But well…

Inuzuka´s had always had have a very good intuition.

"Sasuke?" The brunet asked in a hesitant tone, moving his gaze to his friend; act that was copied for all the other children, who put their gazes in the young Uchiha, waiting for his resolution to this conflict. Making obvious that Izuna`s opinion would be the only one that counted.

Izuna sighed.

He walked calmly to where Naruto was standing, connecting their eyes and holding the blue gaze that had seem to grown with hope and fear. He could see the slightly trembling in the blond frame and it made really difficult not reaching and put Naruto into a hug.

But, he couldn't do that. So he contented himself with smiling brightly and offering his hand.

"Hi, my name is Sasuke"

"N-Naruto" The blond answered as he clapped the offered hand. He sounded dazed, like he couldn't believe that Izuna was offering him the opportunity to be a part of his group.

"Come, Naruto." The raven tugged the blonde so they could return where the other children were waiting. "This are Kiba and Hinata." He introduced his best friends first, the smile still in his lips as both of them waved the blond, Kiba with confidence and a bright smile, Hinata with a shyer movement, but not less sincere.

"I´m Sakura, and this is Ino." The pink haired child said once Izuna looked in their direction. She was trying to be brave and prove herself that she could belong into the group the others had even when she and her best friend had been playing together with them for almost a year. But now, she could understand a little better why she wanted to be near Sasuke.

Not because he was cute, but because he was kind. In a way she couldn't comprehend. And also represented something very important for any shinobi, someone who was inherently interested in helping them grow.

Izuna himself didn't see it, but for everyone else was obvious.

He was an older brother figure; strong, kind and safe. Someone you could trust; someone you could follow until you were ready to walk at his side.

"I`m Shino." The Aburame boy –Who was ignored by many, but never by Izuna, because he as a sensor and a full trained shinobi was very aware of others presences and knew better to dismiss someone just because he was kind of forgettable– intervened, making Naruto jump a little, surprised as he hadn't taken in account this boy when he had addressed the group.

"I'm Choji and he is Shikamaru." The Akimichi heir informs Naruto with an easy smile, while the Nara just waves.

Izuna recompenses this with a proud smile that changes for a fond one as he turns to Naruto.

"We are playing It." He tells Naruto. Showing that he has been included in the game, but also showing some concern as he asks "Do you know the rules?"

After the blonde shakes his head, Izuna and Kiba explain the game in simple terms.

"I will be it" Izuna says and the others nod with excited smiles. Izuna is a difficult It so it always makes the game more interesting when he is the one hunting them.

Of course, Izuna never lost sight of the children, but they didn't need to know that he treated this kind of games as a soft training in stealth and teamwork.

"Come on, Naruto!" Kiba took the lead and grabbed the blonde hand as Izuna closed his eyes and started to count and all the others started to run, hoping to find a good spot to hide.

 **oooOooo**

Time to return to their homes arrived faster than what Izuna would like, but there was nothing he could do about it. Parents had come for their children, leaving only the heirs of the Inuzuka, Hyuga and Uchiha and Uzumaki alone in the park.

"Come one, Kids." Tsume said. "I will walk you home."

This was mostly directed to Sasuke and Hinata, but when the young blonde made a sad face, she rubbed his hair in a fond gesture. "I will invite you dinner, cub." She added as she herded the four children to the exit of the park.

This, made Izuna smile.

His alliance with the Inuzuka's was really a gift from the gods.

They walked to the Hyuuga compound first, leaving Hinata with the two guards that were in the front door, who Izuna knew by sight as well as by they unique chakra, because he wanted to made sure his friends were sure.

Izuna kissed Hinata´s cheek as a goodbye and they continued they way to his home, the three of them talking animatedly. Neither of the adults said anything about the presence of the blond child, probably because Tsume was grabbing his hand in a very clear gesture that claimed the little Uzumaki as his.

His mother was awaiting them at the entrance. Smiling. Although, her face fell as she saw the reason her family was being blamed by for the entire Village at the company of her youngest son and heir.

But she didn't said anything.

Mikoto looked sad, more than angry. And as Izuna said goodbye to Naruto and Kiba, she only thanked Tsume by taking care of the son of her dear friend. The Matriarch of the Inuzuka's only nodded and said that the little boy wasn't at fault and that she was going to take him.

She didn't mentioned that she was doing this for Izuna, thought. Or the weird smell that covered the boy and that was reminiscent of Sasuke, himself. And for that, he was grateful. Because he didn't want to explain this to his mother. Or Gods forbidden, Fugaku.

That would _not_ be a funny conversation.

Anyway. Tsume flikled Izuna´s hair and took both of her boys to return home.

Izuna keep his eyes on the blond, until they disappeared. Then, he turned and smiled at his mother and walked until he was at her side, taking her hand. Acting like nothing had happened.

His mother returns the smile and together entered in the mansion.

 **oooOooo**

"Hello, Mako." Izuna greeted the small salamander, who was sitting near the window.

"Hello, Master." The summon returned.

"Good job, dear." The Uchiha said as he caressed the tiny head of the salamander, as a reward for having take good care of Naruto and took the opportunity that had presented itself that morning.

Mako closed her eyes, glad to had been able to made his master happy. As well as having do good for his ward, that had received the love he deserved once for all. Even if Tsume, was a bit more rough she would like.

But, then, she was a she-wolf and that was the way she showed her love.

 **oooOooo**

"You did something." Crow stated when she returned home, a week after the incident in the park. Noticing the weird smile on his brother face.

They were alone.

Crow had just returned to the house and had not yet greet Fugaku or Mikoto; Itachi was out in a mission. They were in Izuna´s room, sat on the bed, with just the summons of the younger Uchiha as company.

"Not really." Izuna said, calmly. "But something good happened."

"Yeah?"

"Tsume had made Naruto his ward." Izuna informed at his cousin. He was obviously happy with the turn of events.

Crow take his mask off and he became Shisui. He smiled openly at the youngest of their trio and closed the distance that separate them. Kissing the forehead of his loved cousin, he really had missed him.

"That's very good of her. But, it's that alright?" He inquired, concerned.

Izuna paused. He tilted his head, just a little to the right. A thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yeah." He told the older boy. "Tsume knows I had some connection with Naruto, but she doesn't care. And she actually likes Naruto, so there is that."

Shisui makes a face. "You know that wasn't was I was referring to…"

Izuna chuckles. "Yeah, I know."

"But, yeah. It's going to be alright. It's close to us. But we really don't have a say on what Naruto does and no one is going to accuse them on plotting on using the container to they benefit. The Inuzuka's are not us. They are better prepare to take care of Naruto. And even if someone tries to put this on us, we would have a very pissed off Inuzuka's protecting our back."

Shisui relaxed a little, if Izuna was sure this wasn't going to return to bit them, then all was going to be alright.

"Changing the topic. How was your week?" Izuna's eyes narrowed at he asked for information on the Black Corps.

Shisui smirk was dark as he started talking about what had he done in his time as Crow.

* * *

 **GinHanelle: I´m so glad you like how I´m portraying Izuna!**

 **Adriana: I´m sorry for taking this long T-T I will try to actualize sooner.**

 **Klesil: Glad you like it!**

 **Auhuvati: I wish you like this. Altough I didnt really put much about Fugaku this chapther.**

Anyway, guys. Wish you like this chapther. If you do, leave reviews ;)


	12. Author Note

This is unfortunate not an actualization, but an Author note.

Don't worry, I will publish the new chapter next week. I´m just having some problems with Kakashi and Izuna´s first encounter.

But anyway, I just wanted to clarify some things:

One: This is not a Sasuhina story.

I don't have anything against that couple. But portraying it was never my intention. I pretend letting Izuna single for most of the story. Mostly, because he has better things to do than find a girlfriend or boyfriend (Because, yes. He´s bi.)

And even if I was trying to find him a partner. It would be an UCHIHA partner.

Izuna grew up in the warring eras. And even if he doesn't thing that founding a partner outside the clan is a bad thing, he is not interested in do that. He´s the Clan Heir (Future Head of the Clan) and he is aware of his duty. He will probably marry the strongest UCHIHA kunoichi of his generation and have children, because that's his duty.

Two: Izuna likes his partners _older_ than him. Toka (Izuna´s male lover) was Madara´s age. Which is five to six years older than Izuna himself.

Three: He´s still hurting about that one. So it´s not on his priorities.

And four: If I decided to put him with anyone in the Konoha Twelve. It wouldn't be pedophilia because all of them are of the same fucking age. So that's that.

Now, about other parings.

I was thinking that I will be portraying Shisui x Kakashi. (With some past! KakaObi)

Why this paring? Because, I like Kakashi and want him to have some supporting and positive influence in his life. Shusui is a sunshine and he´s exactly what Kakashi needs; he´s strong, capable and handsome. Someone who will stood at his side no matter what.

 **SPOILERS AHEAD:**

And marrying Kakashi into the Uchiha Clan is pretty much the only way I can find that Izuna doesn't murder him for Doujutsu stealing. And lets him conserve Obito´s eye.

 **ENDS OF THE SPOILERS.**

Just to put enfasis on this:

Izuna and Hinata are friends. Only friends. Best firends. Yeah, a man and a woman can be friends. It´s not that weird people, come one.


	13. Chapter 12

"The Hatake Clan is the last I would expect to be Doujutsu thieves." Izuna says with a big and deep frown in his cute face. "I always considered them to had a way of honour. As they were one of the few shinobi clans that shared a similar mentality to the samurais."

"Really?" Asked Itachi curious, he likes learning new things and story was one of his favourite subjects.

"Yeah. Cousin Yomi bride-nap—" Izuna cuts himself short as he realizes exactly what he was saying and who he was saying it, after catching Shisui´s big, surprised, eyes. "Ejem. She _battle married_ to a male Hatake. And he was a very good man, he loved his children, they were of my little sister age so I watched them a few times. But he was also weird…"

"Weird?" His little brother inquired.

"Like I said, honour was important to him. He never agreed with our politics of killing the enemy no matter the age. Which is not actually a _bad_ thing. But, also, never showed any internets on his own children having inherited the sharingan. Like many other of the…´mates´ that had been brought on from the outside the Clan tended to do. "

That had been one of the reason why many didn't even phantom the idea of bringing an outsider into the Clan. Even when it wasn't frowned on. Because you couldn't actually trust _them_ with your own children, even when they were the other parent.

"The other Hatake I meet was pretty much the same…" He added, thoughtfully. "And they _did_ preached about respecting your enemy. Like the samurais tented to do. That´s what it took me by surprise hearing that Shisui´s taicho was a Doujutsu thief"

Shisui made weird faces, before saying hesitantly. "I wouldn't call him _that…"_

"Then what would _you_ call him?" Inquired Izuna, arching a brow.

"I…I don't know." Shisui admitted. He just got a bad feeling in his chest when he thought about Hound-taicho being the type of monster who would rip the eye of his comrade; of their cousin Obito who had been in the same gennin team.

"It doesn't matter." Izuna pointed.

What he wanted to know is why he´s still alive when is our right to hunt whoever attempt to steal from them. Is what they should have done. What was written on the Clan´s laws. And as Fugaku wasn't a weak man…he really wanted to know what was happening.

Why that boy was allowed to walk free after what he had done?

Why his father didn't take that eye back from the corpse of that boy?"

He shook his head.

"I want to meet him." He reiterated to Shisui, who winced. That meeting could only end in the death of the silver haired male. Izuna had been burning with ire from the moment he told him about the truth about the no-so-secret right eye that Kakashi had.

And before Itachi had join them, he had mutter words of hate and terrible threats that made Shisui paled and shiver because he had been unaware of how…descriptive could Sasuke be.

He wasn't a fan of the idea. He had become fond of the older ANBU in the last months but his loyalty was first with his brothers, with Sasuke.

His Clan before the Village.

His brothers before anything else.

"Alright." He says, eyes bright with determination. "I will bring him to you."

o.o.o

Kakashi didn't know how he had ended in this mess.

He had only followed his cute little kohai, because Shisui was very much like Obito in the way he was more like sunshine than the aloof and distant way the Uchiha as a Clan were.

It had been nostalgic.

Even when Shisui and Obito were as different as one could be.

Because where Obito had been a walking disaster, Shisui was grace and raw talent. Where Obito had been the dead last, Shisui was a natural born genius. And where Obito had been a big softie, Shisui was ruthless under the cheerful attitude.

He had been curious at the sudden invitation; of being approached by an Uchiha when the Clan as a whole tend to see him with hate and glare at him when he had the misfortune of crossing paths with any of them as he walked by the streets of Konoha.

Shisui was his subordinate in the Black Ops. They had been forced to interact, but he had never expected to been approached by the raven outside the mask and even less being invited to eat dangos with a big smile and warm eyes.

He had accepted.

And before he knew it, he was seated on a dango shop with the Uchiha trio; that consisted of Shisui and his two little brothers, who his kohai had mentioned a few times before when they were waiting on the last mission.

This two children were nothing but polite, but Kakashi couldn't avoid to feel unnerved at having both pair of eyes scrutinizing every move he made. It made him feel like he was a prey being hunted. Which made no sense because Itachi was chunnin and Sasuke wasn't even in the academy yet.

 _They aren't a treat._

He tried so hard to make himself believe that along the meal, but wasn't able to shake the feeling of danger that the two boys inspired him.

He wondered if he was finally going crazy. Then snorted inwardly, he had been crazy for a long time. There was no going around that.

In all, it had been a good experience. Even with his paranoia. They (he, Shisui and Itachi) had talked about a lot of things as little Sasuke ate in silence and Shisui had made him laugh, then, looked dam proud of it. As if he had accomplished a very hard task; puffed out chest and bright-as-the-sun smile.

He really had an adorable kohai.

They were saying goodbyes when little Sasuke had tugged his pants and offer his hand, he had took it with a smile as he ignored the chuckling pair at his side; Sasuke had been acting like a cute but demanding child to his brother and cousin, so he obviously wouldn't be the exception.

Kakashi didn't understood how he had gotten in this mess, but it didn't mattered. The only thing that mattered is that he had been to slow to react.

o.o.o

Salamanders don't have odour. Not essence for a tuned nose to pick; but they do carry the aroma of the people or things close to them. He had been careful to cover Go and Shu on his own essence so when they were hidden no one would able to detect them.

It had worked perfectly.

Go lend him all the chakra that he had been accumulated in the last months as they´re transported to Mount Kimu. A safe place to had this encounter, away from Konoha´s peeving eyes.

He doesn't actually feels something especial about Kakashi.

He seems nice enough. But that doesn't change what he is. A thief Doujutsu. One that had walked free for his connections to the Yellow flash. He had investigated and found that his Fugaku had taken the political correct option in that moment, but he didn't care about that.

Izuna was the future head of Uchiha Clan. It was his duty to protect them. And having a thief walking away unpunished put everyone in danger. In the warring eras was common knowledge that you didn't fuck with the Uchiha Clan.

If you tried to stole from them. You were death.

As simple as that.

(Not that no one was able to get close enough to a body with the sharingan without being killed. They had teams dedicate to burn to ashes whatever causalities had in the battlefield that covered the retreat under the watchful eye of the Clean Head.)

And disposing of the copy-nin was a priority on his list.

He couldn't brag of it. Nor he wanted to.

He just wanted to make sure to eliminate the treat he supposed to his clan – to Shisui.

His Brother was too kind, too innocent. Still idealistic and childish for all his experience as shinobi. It was kind of reminiscent of how Madara was when he was younger. And of course, as the older brother was his duty to protect him.

He couldn't –wouldn't– let a monster like that near his brother.

With a burst of chakra he´s on his past form; spinning sharingan on his eyes and a tin line on his lips. He kicks Kakashi on the next instant, launching him back before the silver haired male could react.

Shisui is standing in front Itachi a kunai on his hand in a protective, but seemly relaxed stance. Both of them had their sharingan spinning. Watching carefully the battle to come with interest and curiosity.

His intention is to kill the other shinobi. But also, to teach his brothers. This was a perfect occasion to teach them how to fight with difficult enemies; Hatake was a genius. Someone on a different level than any other opponent they could have face before.

A shinobi near the level he was accustomed on the warring eras. Even if he wasn't anywhere near his own level.

"Get up, _Doujutsu thief_." He spat with anger.

He can see Kakashi´s startled. But also immediately he bares his teeth's and snarls at him, moving his body into a defensive stance and uncovering the stolen sharingan. Izuna can feel the white chakra curling around the ANBU operative and he smiles; big and savage.

He allows his own stance to change.

It´s going to be all about jutsus and taijutsu. No weapons.

He only hopes he doesn't end disappointed.

He goes by the hand sighs of one of his brother´s favourite jutsus: _Fire Release: Gran Fire Annihilation._

It´s simple, devastating and doesn't actually need so much chakra. Just perfect to begin the encounter. Izuna is not afraid to admit he was satisfied when Kakashi pulled a Doton wall to save his life. And then, suiton to counter the flames.

Hatake had a very good control. Using only the chakra necessary to made the jutsu work, never wasting even an ounce. It remind him a little of how Tobirama fought.

The chirping distracting for a second. He hadn't expected that for sure; _so much_ density inside that lighting chakra that he was certainly impressed. And if he had been another shinobi that assassination technique might had been caused a lot of damage.

But he was _Thunder no Izuna._

He griped the hand of the other, pursing his chakra around, forcing a change into the connection and stealing the jutsu outside the hand of his opponent, making the lighting go over his body to his free hand and using it the tips of his fingers to pierce Kakashi´s shoulder.

The force and damage had been cut by half, but for a first try it hadn't be a bad result.

He was over the injured male on the next instant. His hand over his throat, cutting his oxygen. The smile never leaving his lips. "Game over." He mocked as his eyes found Kakashi´s and his hold became stronger.

He was high on instincts. Having really enjoyed the fight; so quick and brutal. He loved this trill and it really had taken back, so he used his eyes to enter into the other´s mind –Looking for secrets, looking for thing his Clan could use into their advantage– instead of just killing him and rip the eye of the corpse.

It may be a mistake on his part.

But it´s too late now.

o.o.o

 _Rocks falling._

 _Pain._

 _The face of a girl dying by his hand._

" _Obito!"_

 _Sadness._

 _Despair._

 _Falling rocks._

 _Tears._

" _Rin!"_

 _Anger._

 _Rocks falling._

 _Failure failure failure_

 _Chirping._

 _Blood._

 _It doesn't came out._

 _It doesn't came out._

 _Rocks failing._

 _Rocks failing._

 _I'm sorry_

 _I'm sorry_

o.o.o

"Oh." Izuna breaths, his eyes are full of tears and he´s trembling.

The sharingan is deeply related with the user emotions. And an Uchiha mindscape is actually a terrific place, one that other users of the sharingan try to not touch. Is difficult to not pry when you have a Doujutsu that could affect the mind.

That´s why mental barriers are taught to children from young age.

Kakashi´s not an Uchiha.

He doesn't have this kind of protection.

His mind wasn't prepared by an intrusion of this force. And so his mind and memories connected with his sharingan danced in front of Izuna, who, now, has a deeply understanding of Kakashi´s sentiments. And Obito´s too.

He can't kill this man.

Not when he had seen the deeply affection Obito had for this broken soul and the similarities of the eye exchange with his own. It was not the same, obviously. But similar enough that he was sure that Obito hold Kakashi and Rin as his _treasures._

The way he hold Madara.

The way he hold Toka.

The way he, now, holds Itachi and Shisui´s presence on his heart.

"I´m sorry." He says sincerely as he relax his hold, caressing the others face. Not parting his eyes form Kakashi´s, looking directly to the Mangekyo Sharingan that he had got as he murdered his (and Obito´s) treasure: Rin. "I´m sorry."

And he does. Because _no one_ can understand the _pain_ and _devastation_ that guarantee this power but another person who had passed for the same.

Kakashi had suffered _so much_.

"I´m sorry. Sleep now, everything is going to be okay." He promised, is own eyes never stop spinning, but he covers the older man´s sharingan. Leaving Kakashi´s under his spell.

Making him forget the fight and everything related with Izuna´s secret.

He feels the chakra fade and he´s back on his infant form, painting. He´s still no use to the change and it leaves dizzy. Shisui is at his side the next instant, worry and concern coming out in waves.

"I´m fine." Izuna promises to his brothers, forcing a smile.

"Bring a medic." He orders Shu in the next instant. His summon nods and leaves, looking for the Elders.

"A medic?" Itachi asks, having hugged him and retain inside his arms.

"I´m not going to kill him." He announces, looking with pity at his late opponent. "Nor I´m going to take back his eye."

Shisui sigh in relief. Then, his eyes narrow. "Why?"

"Because I don´t have the right."

And he doesn't.

Not even as Clan Head.

Obito gifted Kakashi his eye in a proof of their bond; a doubtless proof that they belonged to each other and a mark that Kakashi belonged to Obito. Even if they went _a little more_ literal about the votes than most couples tend to do.

"He´s married into the Clan. Whatever gift his spouse gave him is not mine to take." He explains to his inquisitive brothers. "No matter how offensive I, or anyone inside the Clan, can find it."

"M-Married?!" Shisui sputters.

"Yes. To Cousin Obito."

"Oh." Immediate understanding falls over Shisui and he glances with pity to the unconscious man.

"I don't get it." Itachi says, tilting his head.

Izuna´s smile is bitter.

"A wedding vote implies that the spouse would gift their eyes to the other spouse if it ever was in need of them. Is, obviously, something symbolic. Something that we use to implied that we would be there when the person we love in times of need. No matter what…"

He laughs a little.

"Although, I doubt Cousin Obito was thinking on this when he gifted his eye to his teammate. But as Kakashi was his treasure, it´s implied. And when he accepted. The marriage was sealed."

"But…but didn't Cousin Obito died on that mission?" Itachi frowns.

"Yeah." Answers Shisui, his heart filled with sadness.

"Oh." Now, Itachi eyes reflect that same pity.

"A widow." Izuna sighs. "And the Clan without a way to know it."

"Fuck." Shisui says softly.

Izuna doesn't reprehend him for cursing in front Itachi ´cause it was very appropriate in this situation.

They had fucked up.

"Yes, I know." He agrees.

"Izuna-sama. I´m Noryku." A big salamander, with dark green coloured skin and yellow eyes, interrupts them. "I´m the healer you asked for. What can I do for you?"

Izuna bows his head, his brothers imitating the gesture.

"Please help him." He point out the silver-haired shinobi.

"As you wish, Izuna-sama."

Izuna thanks the Elder and allows her work.

"What are we going to do?" Shisui despairs, running a hand for his curly hair.

"Well, we can´t inform the Clan of this." Izuna says irritated, as it would put in danger the entire operation.

Killing Kakashi was one thing, something they could take care in silence. But explaining how they had discovered the marriage was something they couldn't share without revealing exactly what Izuna´s secret was. And if they did that before time, it would mean war. And they weren't ready for that.

At least not yet.

"And we can fix it without informing the Clan." Itachi says, at eight he knows enough of the inner politics to be aware of that.

"So we don't have so many options." Izuna agrees. "I think we would need to this ourselves. Try our best to make him feel included into the Clan without crossing the line."

Shisui nods; his bright eyes filling with determination. He´s grateful that they're not going to kill his captain, but also very sad for the older man. Kakashi had a terrible luck: To be widowed so soon after his weeding and then being labelled as Doujutsu thief and blamed for the death of their spouse.

No wonder he was an outcast.

They had make him one when they should had protected and cared for as a member of their Clan. Because by marriage or not, if you belonged to the Uchihas you wouldn't be alone no matter what. Uchihas take care of their own. Always.

That was what Izuna predicated.

That was they believed.

"We will take care of you, senpai." He promised.

Izuna smiled, bowing his head.

They would.

o.o.o

"Kakashi-senpai! Kakashi-senpai!" Kakashi waken up with the worried voice of Uchiha Shisui.

"Oh, thank Kami. Are you alright, senpai?" The youngest sounded relieved, now. He had the raven face a centimetres of his own. A tentative smile on his lips. "You fainted. And I was so worried! I was thinking on dragging you to the hospital…"

"Nn…pital…" He murmured, shaking his head. Which he shouldn't have done. It had been a bad, bad, idea.

"That's why I thought." Shisui laughed. "But really, senpai. You should see a medic. You fainting can't be a good thing. Have you been sleeping well? Or eating?"

Still concerned. Huh.

He really had a cute kohai.

"m fine." He insisted, trying to clear his mind.

Shisui huffed, obviously not convinced.

"Alright. At least let me help you home. Ok?"

Kakashi hummed, allowing his Kohai to pull him up and direct him by the alleys of the village to his apartment. Barely noticing how Shisui said goodbye to his cousins and sending them home, or how the children muttered good wishes on his way.

"It´s going to be alright, Kakashi."

He thinks he hears in a whisper as Shisui put him in bed, but he can't be so sure.

He´s asleep on the next instant.

o.o.o

"Man, that salamanders are no joke." Shisui whispers to himself, impressed. Not only the injury had been fully healed, but also only left a very faint scar. And sure as hell the numb minding venom of their bite was strong as fuck.

Note to self: Don't argue with Sasuke.

Now, to make sure his senpai had actually everything he needed to survive in the place. Because, gods. Some ANBU operatives were such a mess in the real life.

"Uchiha Kakashi." He wonders, smiling.

It has a nice ring on it, he decides.

* * *

 **Hi, guys!**

 **JWolfcat: Hope you like it!**

 **Hi, guest. Well Shisui knows who Izuna is because he told he and Itachi.**

 **SainanHebi: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia. Ahora, en cuanto a las técnicas. Yo creo que si sería posible, al menos el Kirin porque me ha fascinado desde que la vi y el chidori nagashi es impresionante. Pero es más bien como que Izuna tiene su propio repertorio de jutsus y buscara recuperarlos.**

 **Ah, no es una historia SasuHina. Perdona.**

 **Hallowtide: Thank you!**

 **ThePirateQueen367: Thanks, love.**

 **unifrog1331: Hope you like this chapter, dear!**

 **GinHanelle: Hope you like it so far.**

 **At last, I want to apologize for the fight scene. I´m not really good to that stuff so I didn't show much. Still I really hope that you like the chapter. If you did, please leave reviews.**


End file.
